Forgotten Forever?
by littlehouse4evr
Summary: It's a normal day for the Cullens, until an unexpected visitor arrives. Black smoke fills the room, and when it clears Bella finds herself in her bedroom at Charlie's. By the sound of it, it's her first day at Forks High School... Again...
1. Chapter 1

**What The Hell? **

"She grew up so fast," I whisper to Edward as we watch Emmett, Alice, Jacob and Nessie playing freeze tag in the garden.

"Come inside!" I hear Esme call. She has just made dinner for Ness and Jake and I suppose she would prefer them to stop playing before Emmett crashes into the house.

Carlisle is home and soon the whole family, including Jake, is seated in the living room. Edward, my Edward, sits next to me, holding my hand as we watch Jake and Ness laugh together. Its been twenty years since the Vultori came and they're married now, much to Edward's annoyance.

A knock sounds at the door and Carlisle goes to open it. A man with his face hidden by a black cloak stands there, and what we can see of his mouth smirks before smoke fills the room and everything goes black.

"Ugh," I moan as I wake up. I run a hand through my hair as I realise I'm on a bed, and not just any bed. My bed. At Charlie's. Holy crap.

I raise my line of sight to the mirror in front of the bed and my mouth drops open.

I'm human.

My cheeks have a definite blush, and my eyes are the deep chocolate brown colour Edward fell in love with.

Edward...

As I inspect my face further I realise I look younger too. My face is ever so slightly rounder and a tad more childish. Almost exactly like when...

No, no way.

Turning on the ancient computer on my desk, I check the date.

Ho-ly shit.

Its the day of my first day of Forks High.

Again.

What the fuck is going on?!

What if..? The Cullens, Jake and Nessie were all a dream. No, Jake is most definitely real. I knew him long before the Cullens, and there is no way I dreamt twenty one years into my future.

Is this how Alice feels after every vision?

And if I didn't dream them, where the hell are the others? Maybe... They all went back to their human lives too...

I'll never see them again. I'm at least one hundred years younger than the lot of them, and Nessie will never exist without Edward.

As I realise this I feel wetness on my cheek and it takes me longer than it should to realise the thought of my family has caused me to cry. The feeling is so familiar yet so... Odd.

Well, it should be expected since I haven't cried in over twenty years.

"Bella?" Charlie asks, knocking on my door, making me jump. Damn.

"Yeah dad?" I turn around to see him in the door way. Without thinking I throw myself at him; the Charlie I knew with the Cullens died of a heart attack five years ago.

"Woah, Bells, what's wrong?" Charlie chuckles, slightly alarmed as he hugs me back gently.

"I just missed you so much," I sob, tears running freely. Truth rings in every word, and I know its perfectly okay to say this as, if my suspicions are correct, I only moved in with him yesterday.

"Bella, I missed you too," Charlie replies, rubbing my back. "Now, you better get ready. You don't want to be late on your first day!" He pulls away and rushes down the stairs to get to work.

Oh God.

I pull up at the school in the rustic old Chevy I used to love, but now I seriously hate. I guess its what happens when you get used to twenty years worth of fast cars.

The moment I slip out of the cab of the truck, my eyes land on a very familiar blonde walking into the front office. My eyes widen as I rush to get to the office at the same time. I'm only a few seconds behind them as I hear them introduce themselves to Ms. Cope, who in the life I knew is long dead.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," Jasper smiles. "I just moved here from Texas."

My jaw drops. His shouthern accent is more potent than I have ever heard it.

Ms Cope smiles, "Ah well, we have a new girl coming into school today too," She informs my brother. My brother. Thank God he's here. Maybe he can explain to me what's going on.

But I'm pretty sure none of the other Cullens were born in Texas, so where are they?

"That would be me," I smile, stepping towards the desk.

Jasper turns to me and says, "And what might your name be, pretty lady?"

What?

WHAT?

He doesn't recognise me...

And he's human, definitely. The warmth and squishiness of his hand as I shake it tells me that much.

"Bella Swan," I answer, suppressing the tears that threaten to spill. One of the boys I have thought to be my brother for twenty one years doesn't know me.

Does this mean the others don't remember me either?

Probably...

Okay, things to do.

Make friends with Jasper.

Make friends with Alice.

Set Jasper and Alice up if they don't remember each other.

Find Edward.

Jasper's eyesbrows furrow together in confusion as he releases my hand. "Have we met before?" He asks, "Only, your name and face seem familiar."

YES! I want to scream at him, but I hold it in. Relief floods me as I realise that maybe I didn't dream my vampire life after all. The recognition is there.

"You seem relieved," Jasper says, and I hold in a laugh. After all, Jasper has always been good at sensing people's emotions.

I smile politely, "Probably because I thought I recognised you," I tell him, hoping I'm still not the worst liar on earth. Well, its only partly a lie; I know I recognise him.

Jasper laughs, the deep, amused laugh I am so used to hearing. But it sounds slightly different, less like music without his enhanced vampire voice.

"Here are your schedules," Ms. Cope smiles, handing them to us before we leave the office.

As I walk out I glance at Jasper's schedule and find that we have the same lesson first. Math.

Considering I've already gone through Junior and Senior year in this school, I know my way around. "Come on," I instruct Jasper and lead him to building five.

"This is math with Mr Gallagher, right?" I ask an ususpecting Mike Newton, just to make sure.

He jumps and straightens up. Smiling he replies, "Yeah, the name's Mike. You must be Isabella."

"Bella," I correct, already getting annoyed by the boy I know for a fact will end up marrying Jessica Stanley, become an English teacher at this very school, have five daughters and die at the age of fourty drink-driving. "And this is Jasper."

Mike takes one look at Jasper and shrinks back. My confusion dulls when I follow his gaze and see that even as a human Jasper is covered in scars from fights. I've been so used to his scars from the New Born Wars in the South that I never noticed.

Jasper and I take places at the back of the line waiting to enter the classroom. It doesn't take long for the teacher to arrive though and soon we're standing in front of the class waiting to be appointed seats.

"Right, Bella sit next to Mike and Jasper sit next to Rosalie, raise your hands Mr Newton and Miss Hale," My Gallagher instructs.

At the sound of her name my eyes fall on another very familiar blonde. She's beautiful, the most beautiful by far. But not vampire beautiful, telling me she is human, and the fact she shows no sign of recognition to our names or faces tells me she is just as clueless as Jasper. Maybe even more as he at least recognised me a little bit.

After math I don't have any lessons with Jasper, Rosalie or any of the other Cullens. Until lunch, that is.

At lunch I enter to see Jasper with two trays of food in front of him, alone at what I once knew as the Cullen table. "Hey Jazz," I smile, sitting next to him.

Relief clouds his expression as he pushes the second tray of food towards me, "I hope you don't mind," He says sheepishly.

"Of course not," I reply, taking a cautious bite of my bagle. What can I say? Human food has repulsed me for twenty years, although I do find it amusing to see Jasper practically ripping apart a sandwhich as if he hasn't been repulsed by such things for a hundred and fifty years.

Well, to him, he hasn't.

"So what do you think of Rosalie?" I tease, "I saw you eyeing her in math."

Jasper frowns, "She seems too snobby for me," He admits, "But there is one girl in my Art class."

He points across the room to a black haired, hyper girl who I know for a fact wouldn't ask any questions if I went over there right now and demanded a makeover.

Alice.

Well that didn't take long.

"PIANO PLAYING FREAK!" I hear an extremely familiar voice scream. Jasper and I turn to see a scary looking big brother of mine punch an unprepared husband of mine.

I almost scream Edward's name but I hold it in. I almost punch Emmett but I don't. I can't draw attention to myself. I can't tell these people that they're meant to be vampires. I can't kiss Edward and ask him to help me find Renesmee. I can't go to Carlisle and ask...

Or maybe I can.

Maybe Carlisle is a vampire.

Its a long shot, but I've always found it hard to imagine my second father human. Maybe he's out there. Maybe he remembers. Maybe I didn't dream anything.

The teachers soon sort out the fight and I'm a little sad I didn't get to see Edward's face, but I will, I'm sure.

My afternoon lessons are like my morning ones, lacking any kind of familiar family member. They obviously don't know each other as siblings, I mean, why would Emmett punch his brother?

At least they're all here.

Except my daughter, and my parents.

Until...

In my final lesson, Chemistry, I listen to the end of the register as a familiar name is called.

"Vanessa Wolfe?"

"Here."

Vanessa Wolfe. The name I put on her fake passport when the Vultori were coming and Alice left me clues only I could know to save my daughter.

My eyes scan the room, and there she is, with my eyes, Edward's hair colour and Charlie's curls.

My Nessie.

She obviously doesn't know me though, so that causes the tears to start again, but this time I can't stop them. My eyes burn as they fall, splashing soundlessly on the desk.

After a lecture the teacher tells us to partner up, and 'Vanessa' comes straight to me. "Are you okay?" She asks, sitting down and setting up the practical task.

"Yeah," I reply weakly, letting more tears spill.

"Don't cry," Ness begs, and I almost laugh at the memory of her telling me not to cry when I thought Aro and his guard were going to kill us all.

My little girl.

My tears soon stop and instead of getting in my truck I decide to walk home. I need to think.

This is what I have come up with today:

I didn't dream anything, and the cloaked man at the door did this, and he is definitely from the Vultori. My opinion on why they did this is so the Cullen clan will never have come to exist, as we were the only coven that could possibly overthrow the Vultori, and the fact my timetable has only one difference to my original schedule, indicates that Edward and I are being kept apart, which is why I didn't have bioligy today.

Carlisle could maybe be a vampire. I don't why, I just think he is. I just need to get to the hospital to find out, and with my clumsiness that shouldn't be hard to arrange.

The only reason I still remember everything is because of my mental shield, but because becoming human was a physical thing, I couldn't stop that.

Jasper likes Alice, no surprise there.

Rosalie is a narcissistic snob, no suprise there.

Edward plays the piano, no surprise there.

Emmett is a complete ass in this life, and that is actually surprising.

I have no idea where Esme is.

Okay...

Things to do:

Find Carlisle and Esme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Carlisle And Esme **

School is sheer torture.

My daughter, my husband, and my siblings have no idea who I am. But I have to carry on, trying not to let it slip that these people are really my family.

"Hey Jasper," I smile, walking towards him.

One good thing about this situation is the fact Jasper and I are closer than we have ever been. Probably because the burning memory of my human scent isn't raging through his mind every time he looks at my face.

"Bella!" He yelps, jumping. I giggle; I've never seen Jasper jump out of fright before. As a vampire he's always known when someone is coming from their emotions, but now he's human, with shockingly electric blue eyes and blood running through the veins under his soft pink skin.

"Woah, Jazz calm down," I put my hands up, visibly holding in a laugh. "What's wrong?"

He puts his head down in a manner I have only seen him use in front of Esme while him and Emmett were being scolded for smashing the third TV in a week. At the memory I have to hold in an exuberant giggle; Emmett always was a sore loser. "Nothing," He mumbles, and then looks up at my disbelieving expression. "Fine, I want to ask Alice Brandon out but I don't know how she'll react."

This time I can't contain my laughter; Jasper is nervous about asking his wife on a date. If only he knew.

If only...

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Jazz. She's actually quite into you," I nudge his side playfully while he smiles.

Over the past few days I've been tracking the teenagers who were once Cullens and what they are like now. Emmett and Rosalie are the most popular kids in school, but rarely speak with each other. Emmett is a complete jackass who thinks its funny to start a fight with Edward-the school geek-everyday. Rosalie is a gossip.

Alice seems to have a strange and amazingly accurate intuition about what people are going to do next. Of course, I'm the only one who knows why.

Jasper, well. At this point Jasper is my best friend.

Ness is sweet, and just like the Ness I knew. She has recently told me she is going out with a boy named Jacob Black down at the reservation. This really didn't surprise me, and I was pleased to see how happy she was when she spoke of him.

Now, I'm desperate to find Carlisle. I have asked Charlie, and yes, there is a Doctor Cullen at the hospital. I asked if there was a Mrs Cullen, and no, there is not.

So where is Esme?

Jazz soon spots Alice across the car park, and rushes over to her. Without my vampire hearing I don't know what's being said but suddenly Alice is bouncing up and down while smiling like a maniac. Jasper makes his way back over to me in a daze.

"She said..?" I ask, pretending I don't already know.

"She said yes," Jasper murmurs, an impossibly wide grin stretching across his face.

When the bell goes Jasper is practically skipping to class. Seeing his blonde hair reminds me of someone... Someone I know...

The Denali sisters.

Looking to see if any teachers are around, I run back through the school and out onto the street. Taking out my phone I dial in Kate's number. Thank God I memorised it.

"This is Kate," She says when she picks up, and I breath a sigh of relief.

"Kate, its Bella," I reply, praying to God she knows who I am. The Denalis weren't affected, I'm sure, so hopefully they remember everything that is meant to be.

But then again, we're back in time. So they probably don't know me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know a Bella," Kate says cautiously.

Damn.

But there's still hope.

"Have you heard of the name Cullen?" I ask quietly, waiting impatiently for the answer.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle's a great man. Its amazing he doesn't already have a family. He's greatly admired," Kate says in a respectful tone. I can tell she admires my second father.

Tears threaten to spill over as I make my way back to class. The Cullens really never did exist. But I'm the only one who knows they were meant to.

"Bella, you're late," Mr Gallagher says the moment I step over the threshold.

"Sorry sir," I mumble, trying to choke down the tears. Something in my expression must have made Mr Gallagher let me go with a warning, which is saying something because when Rosalie was late she immediately got an after school detention.

After math I have Resistant Materials. Right now we're making bird houses, and I still need to fix the roof to mine. As I swing the hammer down I realise this could be the perfect moment to arrange a hospital visit. Making sure no one is looking I purposefully swing the metal hammer down onto my fingers. A sickening crack sounds, and I know at least one of my fingers are broken.

"Crap!" I scream, holding my fingers up. The teacher rushes over, takes one look at my fingers and asks for volunteers to take me to the hospital.

Yes!

Then, someone I never noticed was in this class before now, stepped up and led me out the room.

Emmett.

"So what made you volunteer?" I ask curiously.

Emmett smiles, seeming almost sad. "I don't know... Something about you seems familiar. Like, I knew you but I can't remember." I feel as if there is a hidden meaning behind his words.

"Oh," I mumble. "I feel like that too. With a few people actually. Edward Masen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale... You. Lots of people."

Emmett smiles at me, and then says, "Do you know where Esme is?"

"No, I wish I did," I answer immediately.

Wait, what did he say?

Does he remember?!

A huge smile spreads across his face, and he says, "I knew you remembered. I saw you on the first day looking like someone had shot you and I immediately thought that's Bella! Then through the day I felt like my mind was trying to make me remember something, and when I punched Edward everything came back to me. I looked at you and knew you remembered by the way you looked like you were going to punch me."

I listen carefully to his happy ramblings, euphoric at the fact he remembers. "Emmett thank God you remember!" I cry.

"I know, its a miracle, but do you know why I remember?"

"No," I reply, confused.

"Because on that day you had your shield around me to stop Edward telling Ness if I was going to cheat or not," Emmett grins, looking down at me proudly as he drove. His eyes travelled to my fingers, and he frowned. "You did this to get to Carlisle didn't you?"

"Yes," I whisper. "I thought I was the only one who remembered. I was hoping Carlisle might."

He nods as we pull up to the hospital. "You know there's no guarantee that he'll be your doctor Bella."

I smile weakly. "There's nothing wrong with hoping is there?"

After hours of waiting, my name is finally called to go to Exam Room Four. Emmett follows me there, and we continue chatting like mad about our siblings and what they are like without the memory of their loved ones. He was very understanding when I refused to talk about Nessie and her lack of knowledge of me and her father. But Emmett did find it rather annoying that even in this life she ended up with Jacob.

When we get to Exam Room Four Emmett knocks for me, knowing I usually knock with my right hand, which I know realise is the one with the broken fingers. Damn.

"Come in," I familiar voice calls. Emmett and I share a loaded glance before opening the door slowly. We step inside when we see he has his back to us.

"What are the odds?" I mutter to Emmett, who laughs.

At the sound of our voices Carlisle turns around too quickly for a human; when he sees our faces his eyes practically pop out of his face. "Bella! Emmett!" He exclaims, then clears his throat unnecessarily. We both smile. Carlisle is a vampire, and he remembers. "Sorry, that was very unprofessional of me," He murmurs, looking down. When he sees my hand his face becomes a mask consisting of seriousness and exasperation.

"What happened here?" Carlisle asks as Emmett and I take a seat. Emmett sits in a chair and I sit on the bed.

"I whacked them with a hammer," I say casually, and I here Carlisle sigh, and I'm pretty sure I heard Carlisle mutter, "Better than punching a werewolf." Emmett grins at me, telling me he heard it too.

"Why?" He asks quietly, a smile playing on his face, telling me he is probably thinking over all the other times he has treated me for my clumsiness. I smirk internally; there is no way I'm telling him why util he admits he remembers, and its going to be a lot of fun forcing the words 'I remember' out of his mouth. As he examines my hand Carlisle keeps glancing at us sadly, and I wonder which one of us Carlisle has met to let him know we are human with no memory of each other.

"Hey!" I defend myself. "Its better than being almost hit by a van."

"Or being attacked by a vampire in a ballet studio," Emmett chimes in, and Carlisle stiffens.

"Yeah, that sucked," I say, pouting slightly, "Well, it's not as bad as being attacked by an army of new born vampires."

"Well that's not as bad as the Volturi coming after us," Emmett counters.

"Well, its not like we actually fought them Emmett," I remind him.

"Still, I find it a bit melodramatic that they brought the whole guard for some stupid kid."

"My. Kid," I glare at him.

Carlisle chuckles, and lets us carry on our conversation, sitting down and staring at our faces with relief and wonder.

"Woah, Bells calm down. You're not a new born anymore, I could hurt you much easier," Emmett smirks.

"But," I say seriously, "You're human now so if I hit you with a brick I believe you would be the smashed one."

"Same to you," Emmett frowns at me, realising that if he pissed me off enough I wouldn't hesitate in following through. "And then I'd punch Edward, like I did on the first day of this Hell."

I sigh, exasperated, "Look, before we start on the violence we need to see if anyone else remembers and find wherever Esme is."

Emmett shakes his head sadly, "No one else remembers. I asked them all if they knew where Carlisle or Esme were and they all looked at me like I was mad."

"I know where Esme is," Carlisle says quietly in the corner, in which he was sitting.

Emmett and I both jump; we forgot he was in the room. "You do?!" We both shriek, desperate to find our mother.

Carlisle suddenly starts dry sobbing into his hands, rocking back and forth in his seat. After glancing at each other in alarm Emmett and I rush to comfort him.

"Where is she?" Emmett asks in the quietest voice I have ever heard him use.

"Follow me, and then we'll go back to the errr... Old house and get your hand fixed up, Bella," Carlisle says, and then he leaves the office, leading us out of the hospital and through the streets, towards the local church.

Emmett suddenly looks like someone's died as we near the church, and that's when a graveyard comes into view.

"No..." I whisper, but Carlisle just keeps walking.

Once he leads us into the graveyard, Carlisle strides along the gravel path. His smart dress shoes making small crunching noises to match the rhythm of his walk. Finally, he stops.

Emmett falls onto his knees when he sees the headstone. "No..." He murmurs."No..."

Me? I just let a blank expression cross my face like Carlisle has. But after a moment it becomes too much, and I let the tears spill like Emmett has.

Because Esme's grave is exactly where Charlie was buried in the life most of us have been forced to forget.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" I say to no one in particular, drying my eyes on the sleeves of my jacket. "In our old lives this is where my father was buried, but in this life it's where my mother is buried."

Realisation dawns on both of their faces as Emmett turns back to the grave and Carlisle pulls me into a hug. I sob quietly into his chest as we realise that unless we find a way around this curse, we will never see Esme again.

Sweet, loving Esme.

I don't want to live anymore; this curse is just too much.

But with my father and brother by my side I'm sure I can get through it, We will all get through it, together.

And then we will find a way around this mess. We will be free of this curse, and we will all be...

Together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esme's Demise**

"How did it happen?" Emmett asks quietly after a long silence.

Carlisle shrugs, his marble chest vibrating with uncontrollable sobs, "According to her files she had a baby that died, then jumped off a cliff in La Push."

Emmett and I both gasp; that was Esme's human story, but without Carlisle there to save her she died, like she had been so intent on doing.

"I'm so sorry," I sob.

Carlisle just sighs, and glances at his watch. "We should get back to the house, Bella needs her hand fixing up."

Because we don't have a car with us, we all have to make the long walk to the Cullen house. Which is just outside of town and then up a three mile dirt road.

Just when we step through the trees to the dirt road, Emmett begins groaning. "Ugh, why did we build the house so far away!"

Carlisle chuckles, "Its not that far."

"It is for a human," I moan, making Carlisle laugh again.

Once we finally get to the house Emmett and I stop in our tracks. It is exactly as it was before, and I mean exactly. Through the window you can see Edward's piano, Alice's many computers she uses for fashion designing, and half the windowsill covered in my classic books. When we go into the house we immediately spot Esme's gardening and architecture books.

"Why is everything still here?" Emmett wonders. "Surely everything should have disappeared when we started this life."

Carlisle shakes his head sadly, "The Volturi spoke to me after you all disappeared. They think I was trying to overthrow them by creating such a large coven, so as punishment they took my family away but left me everything. Your belongings, my memories. Their plan was to torture me with the knowledge that you were still out there but you didn't remember me. I didn't believe them at first, so I was desperately trying to find any of you, but mostly Esme. I found Edward on the street, and asked him if he knew where anyone was."

"What did he say?" I ask quietly; I haven't had a chance to talk to Edward yet.

Carlisle sighs, looking almost depressed, "He said, 'Doctor Cullen, are you okay? And I don't know an Esme, or a Bella.'"

I whimper slightly. Edward , the love of my life, my Edward, doesn't know me. But at least I have Carlisle and Emmett to help me get through.

Speaking of Emmett and Edward...

"Emmett?" I say sweetly, and he looks up at me with a calculating expression.

"Yes Bella?" Emmett asks warily.

"If you remembered why do keep punching Edward?" I ask, fuming. Carlisle raises his eyebrows.

At least Emmett has the decency to look sheepish. "It's payback for all the times I lost to him because of mind reading."

Carlisle chuckles and says, "So how are the others?"

"Rosalie is a complete snob," I answer.

"Hey!" Emmett glares at me, but then he turns to Carlisle, "But yeah, she is."

"Jasper's my best friend at the moment," I sigh, then smile at the memory of this morning. "But he asked Alice out this morning, and she said yes. So at least they're happy."

Emmett and Carlisle both smile at the news. "Renesmee has taken the name of Vanessa Wolfe," Emmett informs Carlisle, and I immediately leave to explore the house. I can't stand the fact my daughter doesn't know me. It's too painful.

Without thinking about it I find myself in the room Edward and I used to share. My hands brush against the huge sterio, and as I press play my lullaby comes out. Before I can stop them, the tears start again, and I sit down and bury my face in my knees. With all the strength I have I scream into my legs, and the next thing I know Carlisle is next to me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Thirty seconds later Emmett appears, "Damn," He moans, "I miss vampire speed."

I just keep screaming and crying though, because I just can't take is dead, and only Carlisle and Emmett know me. Its just not fair. Just after my life got to the point of perfection, it was taken away.

While I'm crying I only just notice Carlisle gently taking my broken hand and bandaging my fingers so they will heal right. This reminds me of something... Or someone.

"Do-do y-you r-r-remember, w-when you had t-to b-break all of J-Jake's bones?" I sniff, but the memory of what I told Jacob afterwards only brings on fresh tears. The memory of Edward staying with me all night while I cried over his arch enemy was one of the many reasons I still love him.

I just want my life back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle's Fake Shame**

After another very long talk, Carlisle drove Emmett to the hospital to get his car, then offered to drive me home. So that's where I am now, in the familiar feeling front seat of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Bella!" Charlie comes running out of the house the moment I step out the car. Carlisle gets out too, and Charlie smiles at him. I grin at my two father's getting along. "Doctor Cullen," Charlie greets him.

"Please, Chief Swan, call me Carlisle," Carlisle replies politely, while shaking his hand.

"Then call me Charlie," Charlie laughs. "I wasn't expecting you home so early Bells, school hasn't finished yet. And Mrs Newton said she saw you two and the McCarty kid down at the graveyard," Charlie adds, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh," I blush. How can we explain to Charlie without revealing everything?

Carlisle shifts uncomfortably, as do I.

"Well?" He asks.

"Oh, um," Carlisle stutters. If Edward were here then he'd have the perfect excuse.

"And," Charlie starts again, "Mrs Newton also said she saw you three going up a dirt track in the forest just outside of town. McCarty's parents already know."

Oh God.

"Chief Swan," Carlisle says, realising this is not a good time to use my dad's first name. "We can explain."

I nod in agreement, but Charlie sneers and grabs my arm, pulling me away from Carlisle. "Bella has nothing to explain. You, however, do. If you don't explain now then I will arrest you for child harassment."

Carlisle looks really worried now. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Wait...

"I am not a child! And Carlisle has done nothing wrong!" I fold my arms and pout slightly, a trick I learnt off Alice. Out of the corner of my eye I see Carlisle chuckle slightly.

"Bella... If Doctor Cullen has touched you in any way, I need to know. You don't have to be afraid," Charlie says as if I'm three.

What?

WHAT?!

Just as I am about to slap my father for even thinking Carlisle, kind, compassionate Carlisle, would ever hurt me in any way, a car comes down the road and stops outside the house.

Surprisingly, Emmett gets out the car along with two other people I can only assume are his parents. "Chief Swan," Emmett's father says, and then he spots me and Carlisle. "I see you already have him," Mr McCarty smiles slyly at Carlisle, who sighs, and lowers his head.

"Emmett won't give us an explanation about why he was with Cullen today," Mrs McCarty moans.

"Nor will Bella," Charlie says. "Or Doctor Cullen."

"Mum, I told you! We went to see Carlisle because Bella broke her hand!" Emmett cries, this is obviously something he's been saying for a while.

All the adult's heads snap to look at Emmett. "What now?" He whines.

"Why are you calling a grown man by his first name, boy?" Mr McCarty growls, glaring at Carlisle.

Oh. Shit. We've messed up real bad.

"Because we're friends with him," I say, giving them a 'duh' look.

Charlie turns to look at Carlisle, "Why do you allow children to call you by your first name? And how do they know it?"

Carlisle sighs, but it seems he has an answer for this one. "Well, my nametag says 'Doctor Carlisle Cullen', and I never really thought about it because I just got out of school, and I'm used to it. I'm only 22."

Everyone exchanges a glance, except for Emmett and I, who are giving Carlisle apologetic looks.

Suddenly Charlie pulls out his gun, takes off the safety, and points it straight at Carlisle's face.

"Either give us an explanation, or skip town," Charlie snarls, and Mr and Mrs McCarty smile, after a short silence Charlie speaks again, "Get in your car, stay away from our kids, or any kid for that matter, drive away and never come back. Or," Charlie does something to the gun that makes a threatening clicking sound, "I'll put a bullet through your head."

Emmett and I try to suppress our smirks as we are the only ones who know that the bullet would definitely not go through Carlisle's head, just bounce off.

But, instead of risking exposure, Carlisle gets in his car and drives away.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Charlie asks, and Emmett's family agree.

Once we're inside Emmett offers to help me cook, which makes us both laugh. As vampires we found the concept of food disgusting, and now we're both making lasagne to feed five people.

"You know what this means, right?" I whisper once the adults are seated in the living room.

"If we don't fix the curse then we'll never see Carlisle or Esme again," Emmett concludes.

"Exactly," I murmur, but that causes more tears to spill. Wow, I've been crying a lot lately.

At the sound of my sobs the adults rush in to see me sobbing in Emmett's comforting arms. "Bella!" Charlie exclaims, rushing over to me, "Its okay now Bella, you don't have to worry about Doctor Cullen anymore. You're safe."

He tries to take me in his arms, but instead, I slap him.

"Bella!" He yells, and I whimper when I realise I slapped him with my broken hand.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I scream. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN CARLISLE WITH A GUN, HOW DARE YOU DRIVE HIM OUT OF HIS HOME?!"

"Bella-" Charlie tries again.

"NO!" I cut him off, "The reason we went with Carlisle was because we went to see his sister's grave with him. We were talking about paintings and things and he offered to show us his sister's grave, because she was a great painter. Then we went up the dirt track to his house to see her paintings. Look! He even gave me one!" I pull a picture of Carlisle I drew at lunch a few days ago. I think it's quite good.

Beside me, Emmett looks mightily impressed; I was always the worst liar in the family and I just picked one off the top of my head.

"That's the reason?" Charlie asks, looking embarrassed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Becuase," Emmett answers for me, "He feels responsible for her death. Her husband died and then her baby died and Carlisle was too wrapped up in medical school to realise how depressed she was getting. He wasn't there for her and in the end she committed suicide."

Yay! Now everyone looks embarrassed, and sorry. So they should.

"I'll go apologise," Charlie stutters, leaving the house and jumping into his cruiser, while I rush upstairs to call Carlisle and tell him about the lie.

When I finish explaining Carlisle sighs, "Bella, I'm already gone."

"What?" I cry.

"Its time for me to move on," Carlisle says, and I can hear the sadness in his voice. "Keep an eye on the house and Emmett for me will you?"

"Of course," I murmur, fresh tears pooling in eyes.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure-" But suddenly Carlisle's voice is replaced by his screams.

"Carlisle? Carlisle?' I ask frantically.

When his screaming finally stops the unmistakable voice of Jane Volturi flows through the phone.

"You're next."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning Emmett**

"So... Carlisle has been kidnapped by the Volturi, and now they're coming for you, and maybe me?" Emmett concludes the next day at school.

I groan, "Yes! Okay? You didn't have to say it four times."

Emmett chuckles as Jasper comes running up to us, "Hey Bella. Is everything okay? You seem a bit worried," He says, and then glances at Emmett, "And annoyed."

Emmett laughs really hard, tears forming in his eyes, he claps Jasper on the back and says, "If only you knew, Jazz." Before walking away.

"So..." I smile at Jasper, amd he stares at me quizzically. "How's Alice?" I smirk, and he glares at me.

"She's sitting with us at lunch," He replies curtly, before walking to math, me not far behind.

Yes! If Alice is sitting with us at lunch then I can really get to know her! Now, I just need to talk to Rosalie and Edward... And try and stay out of Jane's way...

Hopefully.

AND FIND OUT WHERE THE HELL CARLISLE IS!

For God's sake, why the did the Volturi take him?! Maybe because he remembers?

But then how did they find out he remembered, and obviously Jane knows I remember...

Do they know about Emmett?

Hopefully not...

Because if they take Emmett then I bet whatever they do to him after the abduction will be painful, and then it will all be my fault, because it's thanks to my shield he knows who I am at all.

Oh no...

The day passed quickly until lunch, where I waited impatiently for Alice to dance over and sit with Jasper and I. Even in human form, Alice is by far the most graceful person I have ever seen. "Hi Jasper!" Alice smiles when she sees him, and,-probably because I've had twenty years to get used to and learn to recognise this look-I can already see the love and adoration that only two vampires can share shining in the warm brown irises of Alice's eyes.

"I'm Bella," I grin.

Alice looks down, grinning even wider than me. "I know, and I know you know I'm Alice." She takes a seat inbetween Jasper and I before speaking to me again, "I can already tell we'll be great friends!"

Emmett, who is sitting at the table next to ours, hears Alice's exclamation and cannot hold back the laugh that escapes his mouth, much like myself. "Me too!" I reply to Alice, smiling warmly. I believe I've heard Alice say that to me once before.

After school Emmett invites me round to his house so we can discuss our... Situation.

"So, basically, we're the only ones who remember and Carlisle' s been kidnapped and Esme's dead," Emmett says bluntly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I reply sarcastically.

"Are you sure Carlisle's not dead?" Emmett whispers.

"No," I murmur, tears forming in my eyes, "But I don't think he is."

"I don't get it," Emmett finally says after a beat of silence.

"Join the club," I grumble, staring down at the floor.

"No..." Emmett murmurs, "I mean, why is Esme dead? While we're all human."

"Ummm," I purse my lips. Emmett's right, why is Esme dead? Then I remember something Carlisle told us. "Well, Carlisle said the Volturi are trying to punish him, letting him remember and all that, so, if the whole point of this is to punish Carlisle for supposedly conspiring against the Volturi then the ultimate punishment would be to kill his mate... Right?"

Before my eyes, a dumbfounded expression crosses Emmett's face and his mouth drops open. "When did you get so wise, Bells?"

I smirk, "I've always been wise, Em."

"Is that why you jumped off a cliff when we left?"

I grit my teeth before speaking, "Fair point," I reply slowly, "But how are we going to get out of this mess?"

"We're not," Emmett sighs blankly, "That's the horror of it."

Later that night, when I'm at my house again, I mull over what Emmett said today. The horrific truth is that he's right, there is no way out of this. At least, not one we can see.

But there is hope, I mean, if Alice and Jasper are together then why can't Edward and I be? Same for Emmett and Rosalie, but... Obviously not Carlisle and Esme.

I whip my head around, looking for a pair of eyes I thought I felt on me, but all I am greeted with is the dangerous beauty of a clear night through my open window.

Shaking off the ridiculous feeling I climb into bed and just as I am about to go to sleep, I feel something land on my bed.

As I open my eyes I am greeted with a pair of crimson irises.

Jane clamps I stone cold hand onto my mouth before I can scream. Not that I had any intention to, as there is nothing my dad can do against a vampire.

"You aren't meant to remember," She snarls before something heavy collides with my head and everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back With Vampires**

When I wake up again, I'm strapped to a table in a plain, white room. There is no distinguishable door in among the white walls, but it became clear that there is a door when I turn and see Aro standing next to me. I glare at him, and he sighs.

"Well, young Bella, it seems we can't get through your shield," Aro says solemnly. "So, I guess we will have to punish you instead of dear Carlisle. You are, after all, the cause of the Cullens' fall."

What? How am I the cause...

Oh Hell no.

I am the cause! If I hadn't been so persistent in finding out what the Cullens were then none of this would have happened! Edward probably never would have told me, I wouldn't have fallen in love with him, I would never have had Ness and right now I'd be 39 with a human husband and human children. I'd probably be happy, not as happy as I was with the Cullens, but happy enough. And Edward would probably be alone, I am his mate after all, but at least he'd be safe, they would all be safe. Ness wouldn't exist, but without becoming so infatuated with each other, Edward and I would never know she was meant to, and we'd all be safe and happy. Not as happy, but happy enough.

Suddenly the ties that are binding me to the cold, hard table are being removed, and Aro is pulling me to my feet. Silently, he strides over to the opposite wall. The wall itself lifts as his long fingers brush against a keypad, revealing a window to another room.

The other room was dark until harsh, bright strip lights flicker on, and a horrific scene unfolds before my newly human eyes.

Both Emmett and Carlisle are chained to a wall, facing directly at me. But I can tell that what I am looking through is one way glass as their eyes slip blankly over where I am standing. Blood slips down Emmett's wrists as he hangs unconscious and the way Carlisle is having trouble not staring at the crimson liquid, and the cold blackness of his eyes, tells me Carlisle has not fed in a while. Following the newly discovered demise of his mate he probably didn't have the energy to.

Carlisle suddenly grabs on to the chains just above the metal loops binding his hands to the wall. He pulls at the chains with all the vampire strength he can muster, but the steel stays firmly in the wall.

"Why are you doing this?!" He screams. "It's neither of our fault we remember!"

Aro touches a button on the wall, and speaks into a small microphone, and I can tell this is the only way to contact Carlisle and Emmett. "Actually, it's young Bella's fault you remember. So now we will make you forget, and punish her instead."

"NO!" Carlisle yells at the walls. "NO! It's your fault I remember! Bella had no idea Emmett remembered until a few days ago! Leave Bella alone! None of this is her fault! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" His eyes have adopted a desperate, crazed look as he shouts to the walls. A small sob escapes me as he addresses me as as his daughter.

Aro looks down at the tears sliding down my face and sighs, "Carlisle, your daughter is here, if you would like to speak to her, and see her." He brushes his fingers against the keypad, and as Carlisle's eyes lock with mine I can tell the part of the window that was stopping Carlisle from seeing Aro and I was lifted. "I'll leave you two alone," Aro says, smiling creepily, before walking out the room.

"Bella..." Carlisle whispers, and fresh tears spring in my eyes.

I press the button next to the wall, but I can't bring myself to say anything except, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Carlisle looks at me with sympathy, and exasperation. "No, Bella, don't talk like that. This is not your fault."

"It is!" I cry, "This is all my fault! If I hadn't been so persistent in finding out what you guys were, then none of this would have happened!"

Carlisle smiles at me with fatherly love, "Bella, no offense, but I honestly don't care. Esme and I have always loved you like our own, in fact your are our daughter, and even when I forget, you will always be our daughter. You made Edward so happy, gave Rosalie what she's always wanted, gave Emmett and Jasper someone new to prank and prank with. Gave Alice someone new to shop with, a sister and a best friend. You are one of the best things that have ever happened to our family, and I can't thank you enough for that."

Tears fall quicker down my face. Even if he isn't biologically related to me, he is my father. My second, compassionate, loving father.

Emmett suddenly wakes up and begins tugging on the chains that bind him to the stone wall. When he sees Carlisle relief and panic breaks out across his face, relief because Carlisle isn't dead, panic because Carlisle is once again trying not to stare at the blood flowing down Emmett's arms.

"Bella!" Emmett yells.

"Emmett," I whisper as I press my hand up against the glass separating us.

Suddenly, Aro appears back in the room, and Carlisle and Emmett's eyes widen in obvious fear of what is about to happen.

"Time to begin forgetting," Aro says slyly, smirking. It takes all my will not to punch that stupid smirk off his face, although I'd probably just damage my broken hand further.

Smoke fills the room Emmett and Carlisle are trapped in, through the thick haze I barely just spot Emmett fall unconscious again. Hopefully this won't be painful for him. But nothing can stop me from hearing Carlisle's pained screams. They rip through my eardrums as the smoke clears and I have to watch the torture.

He continues screaming, louder and more pained until he is almost begging for Aro to stop whatever is happening to him. "STOP!" He screams. "STOP!"

Very abruptly, a new memory comes back to me. A burning, fiery pain. At first I think it's my transformation, but then I remember being chained to a wall, with fully grown Renesmee by my side.

They are making Carlisle human.

So this is my first punishment, watching Carlisle and Emmett, the last connections I have to my old life, forget who they are. Then I have to watch everyone with the knowledge that I am the only one who remembers.

This is so not fair.

I can also tell they are making Carlisle forget, as he looks up at me with a half-blank expression. Quickly, I smash my fist against the small button that allows me to talk to him and he looks up immediately. "Fight against it Carlisle!" I plead. "Don't forget! Remember us! Remember Esme! Please!"

At the mention of Esme's name a look of determination crosses Carlisle's face as he nods at me.

The torture goes on for hours. Carlisle continues screaming as more and more smoke fills the room. Emmett stays unconscious, and finally after three hours, Carlisle is knocked out too.

Aro smiles at me warmly, but it only disgusts me as he forces me back onto the table. He injects me with something and for once I willingly succumb to the darkness, hoping it will help heal the wounds today has opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**To The Beginning**

When I wake up again I'm in my bed at Charlie's. My eyes open warily as I take in the scene of my bedroom.

Oh no.

By the open suitcase on the floor by my bed, the dust covering the desk and the old childish pictures of my own hand littering the walls, its clear I've been sent back to the beginning.

Sighing, I turn on the ancient computer sitting under my desk and stare blankly at the date.

Yep, first day of school. Again... Again..?

"Bella?" Charlie asks as he knocks on my door, making me groan.

"Yeah dad?" I reply, turning to see him standing by the door.

"You better get ready for school," Charlie smiles, "Don't want to be late on your first day!"

"Okay dad," I smile slightly. This is the third "First day of school" I've had here so far. I haven't been late the last two times, so I doubt I'll be late today.

After getting dressed and grabbing my bag, I walk out the door to my truck without eating breakfast. As much as I used to love this thing, right now all I want to do I whack it with one of the metal baseball bats the Cullens used to play baseball with.

I miss my vampire family.

Like before, my eyes spot Jasper walking to the office as I get out of the vehicle at the school. Smiling at the thought of Jasper and I's friendship I jog to get to the office.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," Jasper smiles. "I just moved here from Texas."

Well, no shit Sherlock.

"Ah well, we have a new girl coming in today too," Ms Cope informs my brother.

"That would be me," I try to say it as I did the first time this happened, but the words just seem to come out in one long, suppressed sigh.

Jasper turns to me and says, "And what the might your name be, pretty lady?"

"Bella Swan," I say, smiling as I shake his hand.

As he lets go of my hand Jasper lets a confused look dominate his expression. "Have we met before?" He asks. "Only, your name and face seem familiar."

They _are_! I want to whine at him, but I just smile politely.

"You seem upset," Jasper comments.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of my old friend in Phoenix. He died about a year ago," I lie, glad I'm not still the worst liar ever.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry," Jasper smiles sincerely, and I return it without thinking.

"Here are your schedules," Ms Cope says before we leave the office.

I glance down at mine and find it to be the same as my very first day here. Why do have bioligy; I thought the Volturi were keeping Edward and I apart.

Oh yeah, I'm the one being punished.

I look at Jasper's timetable to see it the same aa before. Great, maths first!

We walk to stand in the line to the class. Once we go in Jasper and I are assigned the same seats as before, and having already gone through this lesson I let myself get lost in my thoughts.

By the looks of it Rosalie is just as snobby as before. Great.

At lunch I sit next to Jasper and say, "Hey Jazz." Like the last time.

Relief clouds his expression as he pushes one of the trays of food in front of him to me, "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," I smile, the sight of Jasper attacking a sandwhich will never cease to amaze me. Taking out my phone I take a video of it, laughing silently. If any of them end up remembering, or this curse breaks and we find ourselves vampires, then this will be amusing.

"So what do you think of Rosalie?" I tease, knowing the answer. If we get out of this curse then I can't wait to see her reaction to this. "I saw you eyeing her in math."

"She seems too snobby for me," Jasper admits, and I can't contain my laugh. "But there is one girl in my Art class..." I film Jazz as he points across the room, them turn to film Alice sitting with her friends.

"PIANO PLAYING FREAK!" I hear and I turn to film Emmett punching Edward. Esme would love to see this.

Esme...

A new cloud of sadness almost overwhelms me as I look at Emmett, because all I can see is the figure who was chained to a wall, bleeding, next to his immortal father.

I make my way to bioligy in a catatonic state; I know Edward will be there.

God I hate the Volturi.

When I am told to sit next to Edward I sigh. Before I didn't allow myself to talk to him because I feared the heartbreak of him not knowing me would be too much for me to bear.

Now though, the heartbreak is unavoidable.

I listen carefully to the register, hoping there won't be any other clueless relatives in this class to torture me.

As the register gets closer to the end I breath a sigh of relief; only Edward can torture me in this lesson.

Until I hear the last name.

"Vanessa Wolfe."

OH COME ON! THANKS A LOT ARO!

Why does Aro want to torture me so much?

"Today we will be doing a practical," Mr Banner announces. Yes, a practical I've done THREE TIMES! "And as Miss Wolfe doesn't have a partner I would like her to join Mr Masen and Miss Swan at the front."

Oh this just gets better and better.

Not that I don't want to sit next to my daughter, its not that. Its just I'd rather sit next to Renesmee Cullen, not Vanessa Wolfe.

Not much happens during the lesson. I avoid speaking to the two as much as possible, although I'm pleased to see that even in this life Edward is still protective of 'Vanessa.'

Things to do:

Get on with my life.

Its the only thing I can do right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emmett and Carlisle **

I hate my life.

I hate the Volturi.

I really hate Emmett.

This time, Emmett is a true jackass. He keeps beating Edward up, and punched Jasper the other day. So, yeah.

I'm now sitting next to Rosalie in math, (thanks to Jasper complaining to the teacher about her) and she is probably the biggest snob I have ever met. Except, of course, vampire Rosalie.

The other day she asked me if I knew the answer to om a question on the board when I had finished the work. I showed her my work and she just ripped it out my book! So I had to re-do half an hour's worth of work in ten minutes. So she got an A on my work and I got an E on my second piece of work, which I never actually got to finish.

Jasper asked Alice out this morning, which made me realise that last time I was in this life today would have been the day Emmett and I found Carlisle.

Since I was sent back in time for the second time I haven't dared to go near the hospital, purely because seeing my immortal father mortal with no memory of me would just hurt too much.

I have been to the graveyard, however, and Esme's grave is no longer there. Which is seriously confusing.

I looked everywhere, I read every headstone and yet Esme is just not there.

Which is good, and bad.

Good because Esme is probably not dead!

Bad because I have no idea where she is.

One of the creepiest things about this curse is my family's eyes. I'm so used to them either being black or gold that I still can't get used to Jasper and Rosalie's eyes being blue, or Edward's being green. Emmett's eyes aren't so shocking as they are a dark brown, almost exactly the same shade as when he was thirsty but not so thirsty that his eyes were black. As it turns out Alice's eyes were black in her human life, so I never really noticed.

Right now I'm in DT, and I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I barely notice when I bring the hammer down on my fingers.

SERIOUSLY? I want to scream, as I know this will probably end up with a visit to Carlisle.

"Ow!" I shout, and hold up my fingers; I realise this is a mistake as Emmett steps forward to take me to the hospital.

Why oh why did he volunteer?

"What made you volunteer?" I ask warily as we walk to his car.

"Didn't," Emmett grunts, "I guess teach doesn't want me in class."

"Do you know where Esme is?" I inquire hopefully.

"Who the hell is Esme?" Emmett says, laughing as if I'm stupid.

A simple no would have sufficed.

When we get to the hospital Emmett and I are the only ones in the waiting room, which is confusing as we weren't last time this happened.

"I'm going to get a coffee," Emmett says after a minute or two, and disappears down the hall.

Sighing, I close my eyes tightly and try to ignore the tears I can feel coming to my eyes.

"How are you enjoying life so far, Bella?" A sickly sweet voice says next to me, making me jump.

"What do you think?" I reply icily.

"Bella, you should be grateful we didn't just decide to slaughter your army," Aro chides.

"Army?!" I splutter. "We were never planning to overthrow you! We were just a family!"

"Either way," Aro sighs. "Your 'family' was getting too big."

"How did you do this, anyway?" I ask, slightly afraid of the answer.

"It took a long time," Aro smiles, making me want to punch him. "We have four new guards, you see. Ariel who can send people back in time, Melody who can wipe anyone's memory, except yours of course, Daniel who can make any vampire human, and Tristen who can put fake memories in people's heads. We had to track down every vampire your coven has ever met and wipe their memories of you. Originally we put fake memories in their heads that Carlisle is alone, but this time we just got rid of the memories completely. The world famous vampire doctor never existed in this life, and neither did the Olympic Coven, or the Cullen family. It took a lot of work to send the entire population of the world back in time, I'll tell you that."

"I hate you," I mutter.

Aro laughs, a long sickly laugh. "What you think no longer matter to me, young Bella. I must go now; I hear your friend coming back down the hall."

And suddenly, as if that conversation never happened, Aro's gone.

"You seem kind of tense," Emmett observes as he sits in Aro's seat.

"I've never liked hospitals," l mumble, not having to lie, and when Emmett's not looking I take my phone out of my pocket and start recording. Making sure the lense has a full view of everything I see as I put my phone in my shirt pocket.

"Bella Swan to Exam Room Four," A familiar voice comes over the intercom, and I groan.

When we get there I knock on the door gently, and I almost burst into tears when Carlisle tells us to come in. After we step inside I almost walk back out when I see Carlisle's face. There is a telltale blush to his cheeks, and his eyes are a shocking electric blue.

"What happened here?" Carlisle asks with a kind smile.

"I punched a werewolf in the face," I smirk, and am surprised as Carlisle laughs.

"Nerd," Emmett mutters as I glare at him.

"Well let's get your hand x-rayed," Carlisle chuckles.

After my hand's x-rayed, Carlisle puts it in a cast and Emmett and I leave the hospital.

But just as we're leaving the hospital I spot someone very familiar leaving ahead of us. As I watch the woman stops at the top of the front hospital steps, tightening her grip on the pram she's pushing.

"Need any help?" I ask, tears in my eyes as Esme's warm chocolate eyes look up to mine.

"If you wouldn't mind," Esme sighs, smiling at me.

"Girl or boy?" I smile back, cooeing slightly to the baby in the pram.

"Boy," Esme smiles a smile I've seen many times before. The smile she uses whenever we would address her as our mother, full of benevolence and motherly devotion. "He's only a few weeks old, but he's been ill. The doctors say that he should get better with time. But he seems to be getting worse. Sorry, maybe I'm just being paranoid, its hard being on my own."

"You're on your own?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so," Esme sighs as we carry the pram down the steps. "My husband left before I knew I was pregnant. I'm Esme, by the way," She adds.

"Bella,' I grin, jubilant at the fact Esme isn't dead. "If you ever need a break from childcare then don't hesitate to call me. My dad's the police chief," I offer.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme says, and sticks her hand out for me to shake.

I lift my hand and grin, pointing out the cast.

"It was nice meeting you, Esme," I sigh, as it was nice meeting her twenty years ago.

"Bella, come on!" Emmett calls from his car.

I grin as I walk over to Emmett; my life is back on track.

Kind of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Talking To Edward**

Esme hasn't called, which doesn't surprise me. She loved mothering us, so I can't imagine how she must feel about her own flesh and blood.

My theory of why she was already dead when Carlisle was being punished is that if she committed suicide there's a chance Carlisle could have turned her into a vampire. Now though, I'm afraid she will commit suicide, but because every single one of us are human she can't be saved.

Over all, my life is depressing.

But at least Alice and Jasper are happy.

I've seen them growing closer everyday, and as heartwarming as it is its horrible knowing they are actually soul mates, and they can't remember anything of each other.

I've been filming everyone with my phone, and even bought a video camera. I think that if I ever get out of this mess then I think everyone will want to know what they were like as humans.

Today is going to be different. Today, I am going to talk to Edward. Hopefully the heartbreak won't consume me, and we can be happy like Alice and Jazz.

Unlike how we usually go to school, all the Cullens are all juniors. Which is strange as I thought Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper would be seniors.

"Hey," I say to Edward as I slip into my seat next to him in Bioligy.

He looks up, startled. "Hello," He replies almost formally, and goes back to reading from his textbook.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself when I started school," I murmur, getting a heavy feeling of de ja vu as I remember him saying almost these exact words when he finally came back to school after running from me and my 'drug-like' scent.

In fact its been a week since I started school, so today would've been the day Edward introduced himself to me.

How ironic.

Edward looks up, much like how I probably did when he spoke to me for the first time.

The phone in my top pocket is recording, much like it almost always is nowadays.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I continue, "But I prefer Bella, and I want to apologise for my rudeness. You just remind of someone I used to know..."

Edward smiles and shakes his head, "You weren't rude. Everyone has their own reasons, their own personality."

I laugh quietly as the lesson begins, "You sound like someone who knows people pretty well. Prophase," I add, glancing into the microscope.

"Everyone except you," Edward smiles gently. "You're different from everyone else. Anaphase."

Oh I wonder why.

"So..." I grin slightly. "How's life?"

Edward lets out a small sigh while smiling. "As good as it can be with a life like mine. Sorry if that doesn't make sense."

I let out a breathy laugh. "No, I get you there."

"So..." Edward runs a hand through his already messy hair. "How's life for you?"

"A bit messed up," I nod quietly. 'A bit' doesn't even cover it. "But it can't be worse than yours. I've noticed you've been sitting alone a lot."

He looks down and chuckles wryly. "Urrr yeah. Its like... Its complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up," I smile, using the words he once said to me once.

"Ummm... I guess McCarty doesn't want me to have friends..." He mumbles.

"So... You don't like the guy..?" I murmur, almost laughing at the question he once asked me.

Edward laughs, "No, he's an ass."

"That he is," I smile, writing my conclusion to the practical in my book. "You should sit with me and Jazz," I offer, turning to him. "Sometimes Alice sits with us too. I'd like you to join us, and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

He stares at me for the longest moment, and finally laughs. "You don't want me sitting at your table. You don't deserve to be hated."

I smirk. "Quite frankly, I don't care what people think of me. Just come sit with us."

He gives me a questioning look, but then nods, smiles, and looks back towards to the front of the class.

Tomorrow's going to be epic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tears**

"Hey dad!" I smile, walking into his office after school. I'm still on some sort of high from talking with Edward. Life just keeps getting better. Or as good as it can be with a life like mine. "Dad, what's wrong?" I ask, as Charlie is still sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Bella, come here," He says, sitting up and holding his arms out. There are tears in his eyes and that only troubles me further. I lean into my father's embrace easily, sighing at the comfort it brings. "On Sunday..." Charlie begins. "I have to go to a funeral. I'd like you to come."

"Who's funeral?" I ask curiously.

"A woman named Esme Platt," Charlie says solemnly.

No.

No no no.

Before, the baby died at one day old! One day! I thought the baby would be alright...

Aro...

He gave me this hope. This false sense that I would actually get a nice life in this Hell.

Why? Why couldn't I have stayed with the life I had?! It wasn't perfect. Sometimes Edward and I faught. Sometimes Ness and I faught. My siblings frustrated me to no end. I still hadn't really come to terms with the fact my baby was married and sometimes I felt like Carlisle and Esme were smothering me with their parental attitude.

It wasn't perfect, but it was enough.

"Oh..." I say sadly. "I met her at the hospital when I broke my hand. She seemed nice."

"She was," Charlie agrees. "It's so sad that she died."

"How did she die?" I inquire.

"Her child died of a chest infection. Then she jumped off the cliffs in La Push," Charlie sighs, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh," I mumble.

"I do feel sorry for Doctor Cullen though," Charlie continues. Rubbing my back slightly with one hand.

"Why?" I ask, my voice going slightly higher.

"They took her to the mourge, but Doctor Cullen convinced everyone she was still alive. They put her up to some of the machines and somehow her heart was still beating. Apparently Doctor Cullen spent his entire day shift, and then a night shift he wasn't signed up for looking after her. She went through six surgeries under his care, he stayed with her between surgeries, he monitored her all night. And yet she died this morning. He did everything he could to save her but..." He groans, and puts his head into his hands again.

"Dad... Do you mind if I go see Doctor Cullen?" I ask, knowing that even he doesn't remember, and he doesn't know why he is grieving the loss of a patient so much, Carlisle will probably need some support during the death of his mate. "He seems like a good man," I add.

"Of course you can, Bell," Charlie smiles at me. "I'm sure he needs the support right now. He's taking the death hard."

"Thanks dad. I'll go now and meet you at the diner?" I ask, and Charlie nods as I make my way back to my truck.

Instead I decide to walk to the hospital. I take the video camera out my bag and begin recording as I walk down the street. "So..." I speak to the camera, but I don't film my face. "I'm on my way to see Doctor Carlisle Cullen, apparently he's taking the death of a Miss Esme Platt pretty hard. I wonder why," I add sarcastically, and I know that if the Cullens, with their memories, ever watch this they will be surprised by my attitude. "I'm sorry," I say, "But I'm already sick of this life. I've been sent back in time twice, met you lot thrice, spoken to Aro, and I've had to face Esme's death! Twice!"

I can't stop the small sob that escapes me, and I know the camera must have picked it up so I turn the camera to film the tears sliding down my face. "If you're watching this..." I say slowly, looking away from the lense before speaking again. "Then I want you to know that I love you guys, if I'm not with you if you ever get your memories back."

I wipe a small tear away and laugh dryly before continuing. "Its weird," I almost sob. "How... Everything I touch breaks. I believe Jessica Stanley said that when you guys left after my birthday. She was saying how, she 'knew I wasn't good enough for the Cullens' and 'I drive people away'. I guess the last one was perfectly valid at the time..."

I rub the back of my sleeve against my face in an attempt to dry it. "Maybe... Maybe it would be best if I took a leaf from Esme's book. Maybe it would be best if I just jumped off a cliff."

I snap the camera shut and stop the recording. The tears keep coming as I keep walking and I realise just how much this life is crushing me.

"How are you?" A sweet voice asks next to me, and I start the recording again, filming my feet.

"I'm doing great, Aro!" I laugh hysterically. "Can't you tell?"

Aro smiles and laughs too. "I see you are not taking the death of young Esme so well."

"How dare you even say her name," I spit, glaring at him.

"Oh, I dare, and I dare to kill everyone else you love if you annoy me enough," He snarls, and grabs my chin so I have to look at him. Quickly, I turn the camera up to film what's going on. "I also dare to hurt young Edward if you anger me."

I glare at him.

And then I spit in his face.

"You know what, I don't think you will hurt them. Because you know that if they were dead, if Edward and Ness were dead, then there would be nothing keeping me here, and I can leave to do whatever I want, and finally die alone like I feel like doing right now," I almost growl.

He lets go of my face. "You'll regret that, Isabella."

I smirk, "That's Miss Swan to you. Or even Mrs Cullen, take your pick."

Aro growls at me, and I openly film his face. "Go ahead," I laugh. "Kill me, hurt me. Then don't be surprised if the Cullens and everyone they've ever known come to avenge me. I'm sure there's a way out of this curse, and my family will find it with or without me. Most likely without me, as Rosalie always said, 'I always slow them down.'"

Aro's stares at me, then looks down. "Goodbye Bella," He says, and suddenly he's gone.

Without turning the camera off, I sit down on the garden wall next to me. Silently, I let the tears spill down my face, splashing onto the pavement below. "Oh God," I murmur, letting the fear I secretly felt a few minutes ago consume me. "Oh God. Oh God."

After a few minutes of hyperventilating, and silently thanking a God I never really believed in for the fact that, apart form me, this street is completely deserted, I stand. "Right," I say, as strongly as I can, "To Carlisle."

Then I snap the camera shut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Carlisle's Mortal Pain**

With my phone recording in my top pocket I walk to the hospital. When I get there I see Carlisle sitting in the waiting room with two bottles of beer on the floor next to him, and one in his hand. Stubble covers his chin, and his usually tidy hair is messy and falling over his face.

"Is he okay?" I ask the receptionist quietly.

She sighs and shakes her head, "No one can get him to leave, we've tried but he doesn't seem to want to."

"Okay," I reply, walking over to Carlisle. "Hi," I say to him quietly, kneeling down so I can look him in the eye. He looks away from me and doesn't answer.

Slowly I begin taking the bottle of beer off him. He doesn't even protest, just lets me take it from him and then stares dully at it as it sits on the floor by my knees.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, and he finally breaks.

Throwing his head into his hands he begins sobbing violently. The tears leak through his fingers and splash onto the linoleum bellow. "I let her die!" He sobs. "I let her die! I let her die!"

"No, Doctor Cullen. Stop!" I command, gently grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. "You did not let her die. You did everything in your power to save her."

"Everything wasn't enough," Carlisle finally looks me in the eye.

"You're right," I reply. "Sometimes everything isn't enough, but you did not let her die. Listen to me!" I almost shout, for he had looked away. "You did not let Esme Platt die. She is probably in heaven right now, thanking the doctor who tried to give her every chance possible, even if he failed in doing so. You did not let her die, Doctor Cullen, you gave her the best chance."

In response he looks down at the floor. I let go of his wrists. "Bella," He says.

"Yes?"

Suddenly he pulls me into a hug. "Thank you," He says. "I needed to hear that."

Over his shoulder I see Charlie come into the waiting room. He smiles at me as Carlisle finally lets go. Carlisle smiles at me too before he gets up.

"I better go home," Carlisle murmurs, smiling at Charlie before walking out to his car.

"Dad," I say, pointing to the beer bottles and then to Carlisle.

"Woah, Doctor Cullen, wait up!" Charlie calls, going after him. I chuckle and pick up the beer bottles to put the in the small plastic bin.

"How come my dad is here?" I ask the receptionist.

She smiles warmly. "I thought you might need some help with Doctor Cullen. I've never seen him drink before."

"Thanks," I sigh quietly.

"You were very good with him," The receptionist comments.

I shrug. "I guess I've always been able to calm people down. I have to go now, sorry."

"Okay. Bye Bella," She says before I walk out the hospital towards Charlie's cruiser. They are waiting for me with Carlisle sitting in the front.

"Hey dad," I say, sliding into the back.

"Hey Bells," Charlie smiles as he drives away from the hospital. "I'm just going to take Doctor Cullen home first. That okay?"

"Sure," I smile, and then I notice Carlisle is asleep, and that my phone is still recording in my pocket.

Maybe its because nothing can shock me at this point, but somehow I'm not surprised as Charlie begins driving up the long dirt road just outside of town.

When we get to the house, Charlie and I help Carlisle into the house. Half asleep, Carlisle slumps onto one of the cream sofas with tears leaking from his eyes. "You're going to be okay," I whisper, before kissing his cheek and straightening up.

As I look up I see a drastic difference in the house. There are no glass walls, making the house seem dark and empty. Alice's computers are no longer here, and my old classic books are gone from the windowsill. There are no game consoles or games on the floor, no flat screen TV, just a small TV on a stand. The coffee table holds a few coasters, and an empty mug, not the endless stack of gardening, gaming and fashion magazines I have grown so accustomed to.

The biggest difference to me is the absence of Edward's piano. The place where it used to be is now a pointless raised section in the floor. The cream walls, which once held the everlasting warmth of home, now only hold the cold, continuous torture of loneliness.

Upon further inspection I see that not one painting is hanging on the wall. The paintings that once hung in this room were painted by us. Jasper and Rosalie, mostly, but we all had something there.

My painting was one that I think failed dramtically, but everyone else said they thought it was flawless. It was a plain black canvas with a symbol for each family member on it. For me was a lamb, for Edward a lion, for Emmett a bear, for Rosalie a rose, for Alice a crystal ball, for Jasper the peace sign, for Ness the prettiest white flower, for Jacob a puppy, but at the very top of the picture had been two hearts to represent Carlisle and Esme. Coming from the hearts were chains, linking every symbol together as a family.

"The house is cold and empty, and the walls are bare of the paintings that once covered them," I whisper to the camera, knowing that if my family ever watch this as vampires they will hear.

"Come on, Bells. He'll be fine," Charlie smiles, and after taking a quick last glance at my once immortal father, I walk out the front door for what will probably be the last time.

The problem is, I don't think Carlisle will be okay. I don't think any former Cullen/Hale will be okay following the death of our immortal mother, even if the rest of us don't know why.

I don't think any of us will be okay, especially not me.


	12. Chapter 12

**There We Stand**

The next day Edward comes to sit with us, and I smile weakly at him as he walks over. Everyone at our table is quiet today, and as I look around I notice Ness, Emmett and Rosalie look quite pained too.

"Did you hear about Esme Platt?" Jasper finally whispers, breaking the heavy silence.

Alice, who is sitting next to me, puts her head in her hands. Sobs rattle through her small frame, and Jasper rubs her back comfortingly. "I don't understand why I'm grieving so much!" She cries.

"Can I sit with you?" A quiet voice asks behind me. I look up from Jasper comforting Alice to see my daughter standing there with a tray of food in her hands.

"Of course." Edward smiles the crooked smile I fell in love with with a sad look in his eyes. He pulls out the chair next to him and Ness sits down.

"Guys," I moan, and everyone looks at me. "Esme wouldn't want us to be like this! She'd want us to keep moving, not live in the past. What happens, happens! And what's done is done!"

Everyone nods. "You know Bella," Jasper drawls. "Even though I never met Miss Platt, and you met her once, I think you're right."

I laugh quietly. "Of course I'm right! At this point, I'm always right."

Sunday finally comes around, and suddenly I find myself in a black dress with black ballet pumps sitting in the back of Charlie's cruiser, with both my fathers in the front.

Life's just...

Seriously awkward.

When we get to the funeral, there's one thing I notice.

The only guests are former Cullens, except Charlie.

Charlie, Carlisle and I take a seat in the church, when Charlie gets a call. "Sorry, Bella. I've been called into work. Do you want to stay, or do you want to go home?"

"Stay here, please," I murmur, and Charlie gets up to leave. The priest hasn't arrived yet so somehow I am alone with my once immortal family.

"What brings you guys here?" I ask everyone else, and they all frown.

"We don't really know," Emmett murmurs. "It just seemed like we had to be here, you know?"

"I know," I smile slightly, and we lapse back into an awkward silence.

Finally the priest arrives, and we all file outside to put Esme to rest. Its an unusually sunny day in Forks, and the graveyard is oddly pretty with all the bright flowers mourners have left for their lost and beloved.

After a short speech by the priest, the coffin containing Esme is just about to be lowered into the ground when Carlisle walks forward. He gently brushes Esme's cheek and whispers something so quietly only I can hear him, although I don't think he meant me to.

"So beautiful," Carlisle whipers. "So, so beautiful."

Tears well in my eyes, but a stifled sob catches my attention. I turn to see Rosalie standing next to me, her wide blue eyes glistening with fresh tears, and by the look on her face I know she heard Carlisle too.

Carlisle turns and embraces Rosalie without thinking about it. I back away and film them together, and then everyone else. The good thing about this is that I can film with my camera and no one will think anything about it.

As I film I see everyone in pairs. Ness is crying on Edward's shoulder as he rubs her back, and Alice and sobbing together. Of course Carlisle and Rosalie are still standing there, having a father-daughter moment I never thought I'd see again.

Then there's Emmett. A strong, hulking figure standing awkwardly on his own amidst all the couples. I walk towards him, and he takes me in his arms immediately, like a brother. Like my brother, Emmett Cullen.

And there we stand, some formerly Cullen, some still stuck with the memories of their past. But either way we still have the bonds of a family, even if most don't recognise those bonds.

There we stand, the former Cullen clan, mourning the loss of our immortal mother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Best Friends**

The next morning I woke with that light-headed, warm fuzzy feeling that comes with little sleep. Esme's death still heavy in my mind, I roll over on my bed and groan into the pillows, letting a few weak tears escape. None of this is fair.

I know I've been repeating that a lot, but I'm not sure you could blame me for it. My life just isn't fair, but sadly there is nothing I can do about it.

Sighing, I throw myself from under the covers only to be greeted with one of the coldest mornings I have ever felt in my life. Well, that's probably not true, I must have been faced with cold colder than this in my twenty vampire years but I just couldn't feel it...

Maybe the weather is connected to my emotions. Today I just feel cold after Esme's death, but yesterday I felt slightly elated by the fact my family were, in a way, together again, filling me with warmth. I guess the evident sadness and feeling of loneliness has infiltrated more than just my being, but the weather too.

At school I barely pay attention to the lessons, and at lunch no one at our table speaks to each other. Every now and then Ness lets a tear escape, which Edward always wipes away. The same thing with Alice and Jasper, and then finally Emmett and Rosalie when they ask to sit with us.

"Hi," Rosalie says, walking over to our table with Emmett behind her, untouched food trays in their hands. Ah, just like old times.

"Of course," I smile. "But I thought it was uncool for the popular kids to sit next to the geeks."

Emmett smiles. "It is. But after... Yesterday, I guess we consider you guys as friends." He turns to gaze lovingly at Rosalie. "And maybe even more."

They sit, and suddenly I am sat inbetween Jasper and Edward as they console Ness and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett are kissing furiously across from me.

Great... Well at least they're happy. At least every one of my family are happy to an extent where they still have a will to live, unlike me

And maybe Carlisle.

As I sit amidst all the couples, only two of them in the romantic sense, I wonder if this is how Edward felt before I came along. Stuck, alone, with only the voices that invade his head to keep him company as none of us rarely speak aloud to him, even me, although I only let him hear what I wanted him to hear.

When we were on the run from James Alice and Jasper told me about how Edward used to be an angry, brooding vampire. But then I came along, and he changed immensely. Right now I just hope that Edward and I can be together, and he will give me the reason to live as I so desperately need.

Unfortunately there is nothing I can do for Carlisle, except maybe try and break the curse, but until then I'm afraid he'll be alone, and who knows what he'll do. I don't think I'll survive if I lose both my immortal parents.

Emmett and Rosalie continued to sit with us, and I still find it amazing how quickly the 'populars' shunned them. But, bless them, they didn't seem to care. They both still sit with us every day, and my entire family are slowly becoming my best friends.

When I go home I find Charlie waiting for me. He stops me before I can slip upstairs. "I think you should call your mother," Charlie says sternly. "You haven't spoken to her since you moved here and she's getting worried."

Oh crap, I completely forgot about Renee! Without another word I run upstairs and check my email.

69 new messages.

Oh no... I quickly reply to all of them, all 69 of them. Then give her a call.

"Bella!" She answers immediately. "I was so worried! Why didn't you reply to me?!

"I'm sorry, but I've made a lot of new friends and I've had a lot of homework. Besides, its only been just about... A month."

Actually that sounds terrible. I haven't spoken to my mother for a month! Oops.

Well, I guess I got a bit distracted with the whole, time-travelling, memory-loss thing.

After talking to my child-like mother for a very long time (and I mean a very, very long time), I finally do my homework and lie down to go to sleep, dreams of Edward and Ness and my family invading my mind.

The next day ice covers the ground, and I remember what happened last time this happened the first time I met the Cullens.

But this time Edward can't save me, but surely the Volturi won't let me die? Maybe, though. I mean, they were evil enough to do this to me, weren't they?

Well, either way, I guess its time to face the music.

Or, of course, time to face Tyler Crowley's van.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shock Saviour**

I drive to school slowly, and park in the same spot Tyler's van will be soon. Sighing, I fight against the tears as I get out of the truck cab and walk around to the side of the vehicle. A rough sob escapes me as I see the snow chains on the wheels and I realise the enormity of what I am about to do.

I am about to die.

Across the lot I see Jasper standing with Edward, Emmett, Rose, Ness and Alice. More tears escape as I realise they are waiting for me to join the, but then I hear the squeal of locked tyres and turn to spot Tyler's van coming towards me. There will be no time for me to run. It's too late now.

I turn again and see the former Cullens' horrified faces, even Rosalie, who I never thought would be upset about something happening to me. Tears form in my eyes as I see them form in Ness's, and everything seems to slow down as I wait for my death...

Then suddenly something collides with me, but from the wrong direction. My head cracks against the tarmac and I wince in pain. I keep my eyes closed as I hear the familiar sounds of a van being stopped in it's path.

I look up and see...

_Aro?!_

What the hell?!

He growls lowly as people start screaming, "Damn Marcus. How dare he organise this to happen. How dare he try and stop..." He trails off, but I can see he is still muttering to himself at vampire speed and hearing.

Wait.. Marcus organised this?

Silently I pray the filming phone in my pocket picked up what he said. It's always filming nowadays so my vampire family don't miss anything. I want them to know exactly what the Volturi did. I want the vampire _world _to know what the Volturi did. What the Volturi are _doing._

"What the hell Aro?" I spit, trying to shove him of me.

He snarls in my face, still pinning me under him. "No. How dare you! Do not put yourself in danger like that again, Miss _Cullen._" He sneers my old name and I almost explode in rage.

"Don't speak their name! Don't speak my name! Get off me you sick bastard!" I almost scream. Then I blink, and he's gone.

Soon everyone is crowding around me and It;s a wonder how they didn't see Aro. I sigh and close my eyes as I'm loaded onto a stretcher and given a neck brace. My cheeks flush red with embarrassment as Charlie pulls and up and yells "Bella! Bella!"

After I've told him I'm okay, and he turns to an EMT for a second opinion I'm carted off to the hospital. When I'm left alone I rip off the stupid neck brace, only to have it put back on by none other than Carlisle Cullen.

Ugh, I should have seen this coming.

"You seem to be okay. No concussion or head truama, but we would still like you to keep the neck brace on, please," Carlisle tells me, and he smiles warmly, but I can still see the pain in his eyes left from Esme's death.

"Is that all?" I ask, sort of impatiently. I just want to tell my friends I okay, and give my daughter a hug. How could I let myself die like that? Why didn't I think of them.

Carlisle smiles. "I would like to thank you before you're discharged. You helped me a lot when Es- When it happened, and I can't thank you enough for that. It's like you knew exactly what I was going through, like you understood the pain I was in."

Oh God. Oh God. Don't get suspicious, Carlisle.

"So I'd like to thank you for that."

I breath a sigh of relief as he doesn't question how I understood him so well. The truth is, I half felt the pain when I was racing through the streets of Volterra to save Edward. For a few moments, as I looked across the plaza, stuck behind the fountain, I though I was too late. My mind had raced and for a moment I imagined two cloaked figures coming and dragging Edward back into the darkness to kill him.

Then after I became a vampire I felt the same terror and pain again when I thought we would all die because the Volturi came for Ness. I also understood Edward's pain better, and I would never wish it on anyone, especially not the people who bring us together as a family.

"It's no problem," I reply to him weakly. "I don't like seeing people upset. Especially not people I... Admire."

Admire is a complimenting word without being too creepy, right? It's hard to concentrate; all I'm thinking about is why _Aro_ of all people saved me, and Marcus arranged it?!

Surely it would be easier for the Volturi if I was dead, so I don't expose the existence of vampires to the world.

Although... Without vampires in the town as proof and the Denali Clan just as clueless as everyone else in this messed up world (not that they would let me expose them...), I'd probably end up in a mental asylum in Seattle...

Ugh. I'm so tired of this! Why couldn't Aro have just let me die?! Surely he can't trust me _that_ much to let me live with the knowledge of his kind.

But I'm not just living with the knowledge of vampires, am I? That's the point! I'm living with this knowledge that my family are _meant_ to be vampires, and I don't know why but I know it's much more painful for me with that knowledge, rather than just thinking they were my human family.

Then again, if I just thought they were my human family, how would Aro explain why he keeps appearing to me and how I ended up _back in time_, not to mention with my _dead father_ instead of my normal family.

Oh yes, normal. That's a great way to describe my _vegetarian vampire_ family. With have the masochist, the narcissist, the empath, the future-seeing pixie, the patriarch, the matriarch, the protector, the dog, the hybrid... And then there's me...

I've always been plain and boring, and like Rosalie said,'I've always slowed them down.'

I honestly think that maybe their lives would have all benn better if I hadn't pushed my way in, or they had shoved me away. Maybe everything would have been better if Edward had bitten me that first day in biology. Yes, Ness wouldn't exist, but without knowing vampires could have kids none of us would have known what we were missing.

Maybe everything would have been better if the plane had crashed on the way Forks from Arizona, maybe everything would be better if Edward had killed me, maybe everything would be better if I just died!

"Bella! Bella!" Carlisle calls, and he shakes my shoulders slightly. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I am?" I mumble, before I let go of the mental ledge I've been clinging onto since appearing in Charlie's house for the first time after my vampire life, and everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mono**

The next few days my friends cling to me like cling foil, probably in case something bad happens.

Honestly, I don't think anything worse could happen right now.

Even though they're happy, it's still painful to see all my friends laughing, while I quietly cry. Sometimes while they're laughing and talking and smiling I let a couple of tears fall down my face. No one notices, as crying silently is a skill I have adopted so I don't have to alarm anyone and come up with ridiculous explanations.

Lately, though, I've been seeing a change in Ness. She seems, well, put out, and sometimes I see her silently crying too.

"What's wrong?" I whisper once, watching as more tears fall down her face.

She buries her head into my shoulder, and I pull her into a hug. Suddenly I really feel like she is my daughter again. "What is it?"

"I think Jake broke up with me," Ness sobs. "He's been dodging my calls, and he won't see me when I go to the Rez. His dad says he has mono but..."

Oh bloody Hell!

I don't listen to the rest, as I know exactly what 'mono' means in the world of the supernatural.

It means the dogs have come out to play.

"Its okay, Ness. I know Jacob; I'll go talk to him tommorow, okay?" I soothe her as she smiles weakly up at me, Rosalie and Alice then pull her into a hug, and I realise the whole table heard our coversation. Edward looks murderous.

The next day, as I drive slowly down to Jacob's house, I wonder why I'm giving up my Saturday morning to talk some sense into a mutt who doesn't even slightly deserve my daughter.

I'm also wondering why Jacob is a wolf! Before, it didn't happen until after Edward left, and I'm not even eighteen yet!

Technically...

You know what I mean.

Also, Jacob can't technically be a wolf. Vampires trigger the gene, and with the Cullens human...

The Volturi.

They must be staying close to monitor me and make sure I don't try to kill myself or something. Meanwhile, turning the reservation boys into dogs.

Classy, Aro. Real classy.

I pull up loudly next to Jacob's house, and he comes running out. His hair is cut short, he isn't wearing a shirt and he has that silly tattoo on his arm that looks like the Pizza Express sign.

"What the hell Jacob?!" I shout at him, walking up to him.

"Well hello to you too, Bells." The dog actually has the nerve to smirk at me.

"Look, dog," I snarl at him, and he gapes at me with wide eyes. "That's right, I know you turn into a great, stinking mutt if anyone gets you angry, so let me tell you this." I pull my recording phone out my pocket and hold it by my side so it can catch his face. "If you break Ness's heart I will break your leg so many times you won't have time to heal. You know, I bet she's your imprint."

I would bet every money on it.

"You know about imprinting?" Jacob finally gasps after a minute.

"Of course I do you stupid dog! Now, I suggest you go make it up with Ness, or you may find a few knives sticking out of your arms and legs," I growl, and he actually steps back a few feet. "So? Are you going to do it, or not?"

"Yes," Jacob squeaks.

"Good," I smile slightly. "Get in the truck."

"What?"

"GET IN THE DAMN TRUCK JACOB!" I scream. "NOW!"

"Fine!" Jacob puts his hands up and walks around me to get into the passenger side of the truck. I get in the driver's side and start the engine.

"Where are we going?" Jacob finally murmurs, breaking the heavy silence.

"You'll see," I answer, following the route to Ness' s house. My phone is still filming, sitting on the dashboard.

Finally we get to Ness's house, climbing out into the heavy rain. Ness comes running outside immediately getting soaked. I film Jacob's face as he first sees her.

He really does look like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. His very being seems to become awed as he stares at her...

And then they are sticking their tounges down each other's throats.

I bite down my growl and the urge to rip them apart, and revel in my daughter's joy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosalie, Alice and Edward**

Life is relatively normal, everyone is together except Edward and I, but I'm working on it.

Right now I'm laying on Edward's bed, and its not what you think. He actually needs help with his biology homework, so he's sitting at his desk while I lie on my back with my head hanging off the edge of the edge of his gold quilt.

Some things never change.

His room is exactly the same as his Cullen room, from when he got a bed, of course.

Suddenly my phone begins spewing out Clair De Lune, so I quickly pull it out my pocket at frown when I see its Charlie calling.

"Hello?" I ask, putting the phone to my ear.

"Bella! Thank God! Where are you?" Charlie's frantic voice meets my ears and I wince at the volume.

"I'm at Edward's house. You know, the Masens. Why?"

Charlie groans. "I thought you were with Brandon and Hale."

"Why?" I ask, sitting up and looking straight into Edward's emerald irises, which are wide with alarm. "What's happened?"

Alice and Rosalie had been planning to go to Port Angeles. I had gotten out of it when Edward asked me to help him with his homework. Ness had gone to the Reservation with Jake (surprise, surprise) and Emmett and Jasper had been planning to egg Mike Newton's house.

I look up to Edward's calendar, and notice the date.

The day I was almost raped.

No, no, no, no. No. No. No. NO!

"Bella," Charlie sighs. "They were raped."

By the look on Edward's face I can tell Edward heard too, and tears fill my eyes. I bury my face in my hands, realising my phone is on speaker, and my video camera probably picked it up, as I left it recording on Edward's desk.

"Are they at the hospital?" I whisper, choking on every word.

"Yes. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"No. Edward will drive me." I look up to him in conformation, and he smiles. "Bye dad."

"Bye Bells."

The call ends, and it only seems seconds later that I'm in Edward's car fighting back tears.

We arrive at the hospital, and it turns out Rosalie and Alice's doctor is Carlisle, which kind of makes me want to laugh. It seems somehow we all always seem to come together.

I see Alice first, and she only has a few bruises, but I know the scars will be much deeper. Jasper sits next to her, holding her hand and gazing down at her with so much love it seems like he might explode from it.

Rosalie is worse, and I can tell the bastards did a lot more to her. Even now, mud is streaking her gold hair and blood is still oozing out the cuts on her face. Bruises cover her skin, and tears fill Emmett's eyes as he sits next to her loyally.

Edward holds my waist as I cry into Carlisle's chest as we sit in the waiting room waiting for Charlie to arrive.

Even with the Volturi protecting me, it has come to me how I easily I could get hurt, or even die. I can't hold it in any longer.

I turn from Carlisle's chest in Edward's arms and move closer to him. I crash my lips against Edward's and a thrill goes through me when he kisses me back.

"I love you," I blurt out the moment I can, and he smiles the widest smile I've ever seen.

"I love you too," He murmurs, pulling me to his chest and resting his chin on top my head. "More than you know."


	17. Chapter 17

**Rosalie's Scars**

I stare into Edward's eyes.

He loves me.

He loves me...

He slowly cocks his head to the side, and his eyes widen. His lips move towards mine and I feel Carlisle stand up behind me as our kiss deepens. Now we're the last ones in the waiting room.

Edward pulls away again, and stares deeply into my eyes with a strange sort of wonder. "Bella..." He breaths again. "Bella."

"Yes?" I ask, confused.

"You... You... We're..."

"Edward, are you okay?" I run my hand against his cheek. He catches it and holds it to his face, nuzzling into it.

"My beautiful Bella," He whispers, closing his eyes. "My la tua cantante."

My mouth drops open, then tears fill my eyes. Partly of joy, and partly of sadness. If he remembers...

I will have to go through all of it again.

Tears fill my eyes and Edward brushes them away. "Don't cry, Bells. Please don't cry."

Carlisle walks back in then, and hope fills me.

Maybe I broke the curse.

"Its okay, Bella," Carlisle says, smiling. "Alice and Rosalie will be up and about in no time."

Or maybe not.

At least Edward remembers.

For now.

Carlisle gathers some papers from the front desk before walking out again. "He doesn't remember, does he?" I ask.

Edward chuckles. "I'm human. I can't read his mind love."

"Oh," I smile slightly. "I need to ask you a question."

"Yes?" Edward raises his eyebrows.

"Do you remember..." I begin, sighing. "Do you remember a vampire Carlisle coming up to you in the street, and asking about me and Esme?"

Edward's brow furrows, then his eyes widen. "Yes. Then I woke up on the day you and Jasper came to school again a few weeks later."

More tears choke me. "Well, the Volturi thought they'd wiped my memory, but they couldn't because of my sheild. I had my shield over Emmett at the time, to stop you telling Ness if he would cheat at freeze tag, and they left Carlisle a vampire with memories and all our stuff as punishment for conspiring against the Volturi."

"WHAT?!" Edward yells. "Why did he do that?"

"Aro thinks that we were planning to overthrow him," I murmur.

Edward sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "What happened when the Volturi found out you remembered?"

More tears spill down my cheeks. "They, they kidnapped us, and made Carlisle human, and wiped his and Emmett's memories. And left me with my memories as punishment. I think, I think, the Volturi can control everything, because when Aro saved me from the van he talked about how Marcus organised it..." I trail off, seeing Edward's murderous expression.

"Aro saved you from the van?! And Marcus organised it?!" He splutters.

"Please calm down," I sob. "I don't know how much time I have with you."

His face softens. "Bella," He says, placing both hands on either side of my head. "If the Volturi can really control everything, then they may make me hate you when they wipe my memory. But, I want you to know, that under it all I still love you. I still have every memory and I could never forget you. I have every faith in you that you will break this curse."

"No pressure then," I half laugh, half sob.

Edward laughs quietly too, and a tear rolls down his cheek. He wipes it away with the heal of his hand. "Jesus Christ," He mutters, looking up at me. "Am I crying?!" A few more tears fall from his eyes and he wipes them away too.

I laugh at him, "Weird, isn't it?" I grin. "I love you," I add softly.

"I love you too," He whispers, moving his lips against mine again. "Come on, let's go see our siblings. Not that they know they are our siblings."

I laugh and pull my phone out my pocket, and begin to record his face. "Say something for the camera," I kind of laugh. "I've been making a video of everything for when you guys remember everything. I'm calling this segment, when I actually had a nice day, except for the fact my sisters got raped."

Edward chuckles slightly. "Nice," He grins. "Hopefully one day I'll be able to see it."

"Hopefully," I groan, putting the recording phone in my top pocket. "Lets go see our sisters."

We go into Rosalie' s room first, and Carlisle is shaking his head at her x-rays while Emmett watches him with worried and tired eyes. "Emmett..." Edward says, walking to sit next to his brother. "Maybe you should go home and sleep. Its almost eleven."

"No," Emmett chokes. "Her parents will be here with Cheif Swan soon. I want to be here when they are."

"Okay," Edward smiles sadly, then he spots Rosalie's x-rays, and his old medical training kicks in.

"Her spine is fractured," Edward whispers, walking to stand next to Carlisle.

Carlisle stares, wide eyed. "How did you know that?"

Edward shrugs, so Carlisle lets it go. "Its not just fractured," Carlisle says after a minute. "Its almost completely severed. And its not a clean cut either."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

Edward sighs sadly. "It means," He murmurs, coming to stand behind he so he can talk to me without anyone else hearing. "That unless this curse is broken, Rosalie will never walk again."

"What?" I squeak, as I realise just how far down Rosalie's scars will go bellow the surface.

"When Carlisle changed her," Edward whispers. "He did it to give me a mate, and he could have healed her, if he wanted to. But, he knew of Rosalie Hale's desires to have a child, and when he ran tests on her before biting her, he discovered that she did not only have a fractured spine, but she was also infertile."

"How did he know that?!" I exclaim startled.

Edward grins, hugging me from behind, "Vampires senses, sweetheart, vampire senses."

"Oh," I laugh, and turn in Edward's arms to kiss him lightly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Emmett smile, then his booming laugh fills the room. "Its about time you two made a move!" He almost shouted, still laughing. "Eddie boy's been all over you since you invited him to the table, Bella. Isn't that right?"

Emmett waggles his eyebrows, and I'm glad I'm facing him because I know that even in the muted light the camera will have picked up his face.

And then, before we can stop ourselves, Edward and I are sobbing in each other's arms, leaving a bewildered Emmett and Carlisle staring at us as we realise how much Emmett McCarty is like our brother.

And how much he isn't.

I turn so my phone can film Emmett's face, and he looks shocked and slightly hurt while we wipe our eyes. "Sorry," I murmur, before running out the room and into Alice's, bumping into a few nurses along the way.

When I burst in Jasper smiles tiredly at me. "Hey," He rasps out.

"Jazz..." I sigh as Edward comes in behind me, not wanting to be apart when we have so little time left together like this. "You need to get some rest."

"Not until her parents get here," He grasps Alice's limp hand tighter.

"You're just like Emmett," I grumble, taking a seat beside my two best friends.

Jasper frowns. "I hope not. He annoys the hell out of me."

Edward grins, "Us too, Jazz. Us too."

"How's Rosalie?" Jasper asks suddenly, looking up at me for a second.

"Not good," I sigh. "Her spine is broken."

Jasper's face contorts in pain. "It strange, how, when something happens to the people you love, and you realise how lucky the one you love most really is."

Edward frowns and bows his head. "I wouldn't know."

Tears fill my eyes as I realise what he means. I definitely have the worst luck out of all of us, even my sheild is a curse as much as it is a gift.

"Its also strange," I add, "That sometimes you just can't see how far down someone's scars really go."

Edward looks up and his eyes meet mine. Nodding his head in understanding he looks down again letting a single tear fall.

Because the one he loves most has the worst luck of all of us.


	18. Chapter 18

**Last Moments**

Alice and Rosalie were discharged from the hospital after a few days. Somehow Edward is still with me, as a Cullen, instead of Masen. Its remarkable, really. Carlisle was taken the day I discovered him with memories, and Emmett and I were taken a few days after.

"Edward..." I whisper, turning to face him. We spent the night under the stars, having managed to track down our cottage. Sadly, its in the state it was before Esme renovated. So basically, its rubble.

"Yes?" He smiles at me, still managing to dazzle me, even as a human.

I try to clear my head. "I'm not sure we have much time left..."

He sighs, and pulls me on top of him. "I know the perfect thing we can do..." He grins, and suddenly he's pulling me to my feet. Quickly, he spins me in a circle and pulls me into his side. "Dancing?" He leans forward so I'm leaning backward in his arms, my back arched, with his mouth inches from my throat, like on our prom night. "Ice skating?"

I laugh as we straighten up. "Wow..." I chuckle. "Did you seriously just suggest those? I'm human now, the balance problems are back."

Edward laughs, places my left hand on his upper arm, and places his left hand on my waist. Our other hands join and he begins to lead me in the waltz we learnt for our wedding. "Silly Bella, you should know by now. Its all in the leading." He winks.

I bite my lip against the laughter. "Didn't anyone tell you its rude to quote your past self?"

He grins his crooked grin again. "Esme might have, once..." His smile fades at the mention of Esme. I slap his arm lightly.

"Hey!" I say sternly. "Don't be sad. Esme wouldn't want us to be sad. She'd want us to go ice skating, and look after our daughter."

Edward growls slightly. "Who still ended up with the mutt."

Wow... If he's this upset about Ness and Jake being together if he thinks Jake is human... I think I'm going to leave out the part where Jake is now a wolf.

"Well..." I smile, placing my hands on his chest. "We don't have to worry about that now. Come on, there's a rink in Seattle, and we can get there soon if we take Carlisle's car."

"Seriously Bella?" Edward laughs. "Won't Charlie be worried? And Carlisle will notice if his car is gone, Bella. Even if Emmett did teach you how to hot wire it."

I laugh again. This is the happiest I've been since... Well, its not hard to guess since when. "Oh yeah. Well, you still have the Volvo, so... And Charlie thinks I'm spending the weekend at Alice's so its fine."

Edward raises his eyebrows. "Even now, when I'm human, you still won't tell your father you're with me?"

I take a step back, out of his arms and begin to fold the blankets we were lying on. "Hell no," I reply. "Do you want me to give him an aneurysm?"

Edward helps me fold the blankets. "No, I guess not. Now come on, lets get to Seattle."

It takes a little longer than usual to get to Seattle. With Edward driving, at least. "Why so slow?" I ask as we park outside the ice rink, even if he had been driving at 80 miles per hour.

He frowns, and looks up at me from over the car. "Didn't want to risk it," He explains. "My reflexes aren't what they used to be." Then he winks and throws and catches his keys.

"True," I laugh, walking into the rink. We walk up to a woman at a desk who hands us a pair of skates each after we've handed over the right amount of money.

Edward takes my hand and steps onto the rink infront of me. Slowly I step on a let out a squeal and fall forward into Edward, who, not as used to human strength and balance, falls backwards onto the ice with me on top of him.

It was funny until I saw his head crack against the ice.

"Are you okay?" I ask frantically as I pull him up.

"Fine," He groans, and then gasps as he pulls his hand away from the back of his head. My stomach flips when I see the glistening crimson liquid running down his fingers.

Blood.

"Oh God!" I cry, pulling him off the ice and into a chair. "You're bleeding!"

He sighs. "Its fine Bella."

"No its not!" I protest. "We have to get you to a doctor-"

He cuts me off. "No, Bella, its just a cut. Its already stopped bleeding. If I get dizzy, I promise to tell you but lets just get back onto the rink."

I raise my eyebrows. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay then!" I smile, and we walk back onto the rink.

Edward's right; its all in the leading. Somehow he got me to spin on the tips of the blades on my shoes without me falling over. He really is incredible.

After about half an hour, I get a phone call. Edward and I sit down quickly, and we frown at the caller ID.

"Alice?" I say into the phone. Its a bit out of her character to call during a date.

"Bella!" Alice's panicked voice meets my ears, and I wince the volume. "Bella, I'm freaking out."

"Alice, why?" I ask, concerned for my best friend apart from Jasper.

"Did Edward ask you if you should go dancing, or ice skating?" Alice asks nervously. I stiffen.

"Yes?" I reply quietly.

Alice lets out a sob. "I knew it! Bella, I think I'm having visions of the future!"

I sigh. "Alice, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. Just don't tell anyone else and we'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Alice agrees quietly from the other end, and after a quick goodbye I hang up.

"What was that about?" Edward inquires.

I laugh lightly. "Alice thinks she's having visions of the future."

Edward laughs too, just a bit louder. "Oh dear. That must have scared her."

"Not half," I chuckle. "Come on, lets go."

That night I decide to go back to Charlie's, as Edward's parents called him home for some family emergency. "Love you," I whisper to Edward in the car round the corner from Charlie's house. It would bring up too many unwanted questions if I pulled up in Edward's Volvo.

"Love you too," Edward whispers back, and kisses me lightly. "Lets not say goodbye, if this is really goodbye. That seems too final. Lets just say... See you later."

"Okay," I smile, and climb out of the car. "See you later."

"See you later, Mrs Cullen." And the last thing I hear is his laugh as I close the door and he drives away.

When I walk into the house, Charlie sits up from his relaxed slouch on the sofa. "Hey dad," I smile.

"Hey Bells," He smiles back. "You're home early."

"Uh huh," I yawn, "I wanted to come home for a little bit. I feel like I've been neglecting you lately."

Charlie shakes his head at me. "You don't have to look after me, Bells. You baby me too much."

"Oh well," I roll me eyes, "Night, dad."

"Night Bells."

At about five in the morning I wake up to a loud crash coming from downstairs. Blurry eyed and half asleep, I trudge down the wooden stairs to find Charlie sitting at the table in full police attire.

"Sorry for waking you Bells," Charlie says gruffly, struggling to get a boot on. Once its on he stands up.

"Where are you going?" I ask wearily.

"The Masen's," Charlie replies solemnly. Oh God no. "Edward Masen's gone missing."


	19. Chapter 19

**Broken Hearted**

Its Monday, and Edward went missing yesterday. Right now, every former Cullen is sitting at our lunch table, sometimes glancing at Edward's empty seat.

Tears suddenly fall down my cheeks as my breathing becomes labored. Jasper puts an arm around my shoulders and lets me cry on his shoulder while he rubs my back. "It'll be okay, Bella," He soothes. "He'll come home safe."

I nod weakly, tired from a restless night. I kept thinking about everything, mainly about the fact that if I woke up and found myself on the day of my first day of school again I was actually going to kill myself.

Luckily, here I am, with my friends on the right date just without Edward.

After school I decide to walk through the forest next to the school. I sighed as I sat down on a fallen tree; it reminded me of when I realised Edward was a vampire and I needed to clear my head.

"Did you enjoy your last days with Edward?" A voice asks next to me.

"Piss off, Aro," I grumble, keeping my eyes closed. As usual my phone is recording.

"Bella... You should be thanking me. I could've sent you back in time again; I could've made you watch us take Edward's memories away; I could've taken his memories away on the very first day," Aro sighs.

I open my eyes so I can glare at him. "Thank you? THANK YOU?!" I scream.

"You're welcome," Aro smirks.

That's it. Before I can stop myself my fist lashes out at his face. He just raises his eyebrows as I scream my in pain. "I HATE YOU!" I shout. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU GAVE ME MORE TIME WITH EDWARD! YOU STILL TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

My anger is amplified by the pain in my knuckles, and I whimper at the thought of having to see Carlisle again, Forks alcoholic doctor. I found him with a beer bottle a few times when Edward and I visited Alice and Rosalie.

Aro rolls his eyes and just waits for me to stop screaming and sit down again. I glare at him and fight against the pain and tears threatening to overwhelm me.

"You might want to get that checked out," Aro comments nonchalantly, pointing to my broken hand. I growl quietly.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I seethe. To my surprise, when I look up from my hand again, he's gone.

After calling Charlie, I make my way to the hospital. Luckily, today is Carlisle's day off, so Doctor White treats me instead. Afterwards I drive home, with my right hand in a cast.

Fantastic.

School the next day seems as dull as usual, until a familiar bronze haired figure arrives in the school car park on a motorbike. People swarm around him, but he hurriedly pushes past them, while the former Cullens and I watch from my truck.

We all wait impatiently for lunch, because we know Edward will be there, and we will be able to see him.

When lunch finally comes around, we sit in silence, waiting for Edward to come in , and when he does, we're all shocked.

He's wearing black skinny jeans, black converse and a black sleeveless shirt. A dark tattoo runs up his arm and his hair is sticking up; messy. Me being me, I immediately jump up and walk towards him.

"Well," He smirks as he spots me, crossing his arms. "If it isn't Bella Swan."

I can't explain what, but something in his voice makes me freeze in place as he walks towards me. "What?" I ask, and I curse under my breath as my voice breaks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Edward sneers, looking me up and down with a disgusted look on his face. "Plain Bella Swan." He's walking around me now, and he stops behind me to whisper the next words in my ear. "Ugly, Bella Swan." Over my shoulder he spots my cast, and downright laughs. "And in a cast too! Isn't that just trademark Bella?"

If only you knew, Edward, if only you knew.

"I-I don't understand," I stammer, aware of the everyone's eyes on us. "I thought..."

"Thought what?" Edward sneers. "That I loved you? Well lets just say I've seen the error of my ways. I'll be much better off with errrr..." He trails off, looking around the cafeteria. "Jessica!" He exclaims, and she eagerly rushes up to my fucking husband. My husband.

He kisses her furiously, and then stalks off to sit at her table with her on his lap, feeding each other food and kissing when they know I'm watching.

After a minute, I walk back to my table and sit down next to Jasper. They all look at me sympathetically, but I don't want their pity.

I expected something like this to happen, so why am I so upset by it?

Then I start sobbing uncontrollably, completely and utterly broken hearted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Realisations**

Gritting my teeth I glare at the dark ceiling. Damn this bloody curse! I mean, why does Aro keep changing everything? Why does he need to keep making everything that much more torturous?

Why is he doing this to _me? _

That's the question really, why he left Carlisle with memories when he thought I didn't have any, and then when he realised how he couldn't actually wipe my meomory he actually put me back in this world when I could easily contact vampires around the world, tell them everything and create some kind of army to take down the Volturi.

Why did he save me from the van as well? And why did _Marcus_ of all people organise it?! Edward told me about how Marcus didn't agree with Aro when he wanted to kill Ness, and that he was stuck in a deep depression since his mate, Didyme, died.

I thought Marcus would be on _our _side in all of this.

Maybe he already is.

Oh. My. God.

I leap up from on my bed and grab my camera and the USB cable that came with it. Immediately I begin to import every single video on my computer. I then do the same thing with my phone.

I spend the next five or so hours cutting together every video, and even film introductions to each part, finally burning it onto a disk.

Finally I'm done, and I manage to get an hour of sleep in before school. Charlie is already gone by the time my alarm goes off though, so I turn over and go back to sleep without a reason to get up on time.

The problem is I wake up with barely five minutes to get to school.

After getting dressed hurriedly a run downstairs to find... Aro sitting in my kitchen. He is sitting in the chair the Charlie sits in, and the chair that Edward sat in all those years ago.

The difference is, again, comical.

"What do you want?" I ask tiredly, grabbing a bowl and some cereal before pulling the milk out the fridge. I'm going to be late to school anyway, so what's the point in rushing?

"I wanted to ask you why you seemed to happy," Aro smiles slightly, but he seems suspicious.

I shrug. "Maybe it's because I realised just how much of a dick you are and that you have no control over me?"

_Or maybe it's because I worked out how to break the curse. _

Aro rolls his eyes, and I smile, thinking of a way to make sure this never happens again. "Aro..." I grin slightly. "Are you not worreied that the vampires who did this will _also_ realise how much of a dick you are, and turn against you?"

Aro laughs, but it sounds more like a cackle. But at this point I find it quite funny. "Silly Bella. I already thought of that, and the vampires that did this were destroyed mere days after we wiped Carlisle and Emmett's memories."

Yes!

This is going to make things so much easier.

I smile at Aro and stand up, grab my bag and walk out the door. Arriving at school about half an hour late, earning an after school detention from Mr Gallagher.

Although it's not as though I'll be attending that detention.

School seems to move even quicker than usual, and I don't even care that Edward is practically eating Jessica's face two tables away at lunch, I don't even care that Jasper keeps asking what I'm waiting for, and I don't even care that Alice is staring at me like she's seen a ghost, although it is getting annoying.

Stupid talented non-vampire vampires...

I guess.

After a while I just reply to them with one thing. "Something bad's going to happen."

After school I drive straight to the hospital. "Can I speak to Doctor Cullen?" I ask the receptionist, and I'm glad it's the same receptionist who saw me talk to Carlisle after Esme died, so she smiles and talls me to take a seat in the crowded waiting room.

"Bella?" I hear Carlisle ask after a minute, and I almost wince at the sight of him.

His once slicked back blonde hair is messy, and he needs to shave. There seems to be a constant pain behind his eyes that only the curse being broken will be able to heal.

I smile at the thought of my immortal father not being in pain anymore.

And hopefully immortal again.

"Hi," I answer weakly, nerves overtaking me slightly as I realise that after this I will...

No, I can't even think of it right now.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asks with concern as I walk up to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I answer, but even I can hear my voice shaking. "I wanted to give you something." I fish through my pocket for the disk, take it out and put it in his hand. "You'll know what to do with it soon. But, I think something bad's going to happen so you need to take this."

Carlisle shakes his head. "Bella, what's goin on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I try to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Then I run to my truck, tears flowing down my cheeks. I don't understand how I keep telling people that something bad is going to happen. Maybe it's because inside I know that there will still be consequences if I break the curse...

Like Charlie dying.

Again.

Rosalie will probably hate me, but she will probably understand why I did it.

But what if I'm just being incredibly selfish by breaking the curse? None of the Cullens wanted to be vampires, and right now they're happy, and _human._

No, I can't think of that. They won't hate me, I'm sure they won't. I'm sure everyone would want Esme back, and hopefully after I do this Esme will come back, and everyone will be happy.

I pull up next to the cliff I jumped off once, and probably gave Alice and Edward a heart attack. I jump out of the cab. The wind has picked up and it plays with my hair and clothes as I inch towards the edge of the cliff.

"I'm sorry Charlie," I whisper as I inch towards my death.


	21. Chapter 21

**Breaking The Curse**

I step closer to the edge of the cliff. Oh the irony. I told them something bad would happen, I told all of them. I probably scared the shit out of them too, when really I was trying to tell them that something absoulutely _amazing_ is about to happen.

"Bella, what are you doing?" A sweet voice asks behind me, and I growl.

"What does it look like?" I reply to Aro in a voice two octaves above my own. "I'm ending it. I've worked it out."

Slowly, I walk further towards my death. This is the cliff I jumped off when the Cullens left, and through the low clouds I can see the cliff Esme jumped off. Unlike this cliff, that one has nothing but sand and rocks at the bottom, while this one has icy, grey seawater. The stormy wind rips around me, flinging my hair in all directions and almost ripping my clothes from my trembling form.

"Don't do this," Aro almost pleads, and I turn to see him eyeing me with worry.

"Worried?" I laugh cynically, turning back to the stormy water. "You should be. I've worked out how to break the curse. One of us has to die."

Aro sighs, "Miss Esme already died, dear Bella. You have not thought this through."

"Oh but I have," I reply. "I have thought it through. I have to die. Without anyone to punish, there isn't a point in doing this at all. That's why you decided to punish me instead of Carlisle. And I'm not afraid of you doing this again, as you told me yourself you destroyed the four vampires that did this, in case they turned on you and reversed the effects of their gifts."

Aro laughs quietly, "I'm sure I can find other vampires with the same talents."

"Proves what you know," I snort, my eyes scanning over the water as I prepare to jump. "Eleazer told me. A gift is never repeated, unless someone has a talent to steal gifts. But you don't have anyone in the guard with that power, do you, Aro?"

I look back and his eyes are desperate, telling me all I need to know.

If I die, then the curse is broken.

I step towards the cliff edge, but then something collides into me, pulling me away from my save. "NO!" I scream. "LET ME DIE!"

"You really thought I was going to?" Aro asks, moving my hair from my neck.

No.

He's going to turn me into a vampire, a fale safe way of keeping me alive. Then he'll probably lock me up somewhere, so he won't have to destroy me for exposing vampires.

Just as Aro's teeth are about to slice into my neck, I feel myself being ripped from his grip.

"Run Bella!" Marcus shouts over the roar of the waves as he fights Aro. "Jump and you'll have your family back!"

"Thank you," I whisper, before throwing myself off the cliff.

Drowning isn't as peaceful as it seems. The water fills my lungs and as I don't allow myself to breath my limbs became numb and my head begins to feel as if it's on fire. Finally I can't feel my limbs as my broken heart is desperately pumping my blood around my organs, trying to keep me alive.

_Finally_, I think, as I feel my heart stutter to a stop.

Over the border of an almost forever forgotten treaty line, Carlisle Cullen exhales heavily as shivers run up his spine. He grabs onto the receptionist's desk as his clipboard clatters to the floor. The wind is completely knocked out of him as his head begins filling with things he never thought possible. But these things are real, and possible.

Becoming a vampire, creating his family, his daughter in law having a half vampire baby, the fight with the Volturi, the Volturi taking everything from him, finding Emmett and Bella with memories, both of Esme's deaths, Esme's funeral with just his family, Bella helping him, Bella talking as if she knew something he did not, Bella warning him something bad would happen, Bella giving him a disk with tears in her eyes, apologising for who knows what before running away.

He gasps as he feels his skin growing cold, and is astonished as he looks in the dark window and sees, not Carlisle Cullen, Forks' depressed, alcoholic doctor, but Carlisle Cullen, vampire doctor, creator of the Olympic Coven, and father of the Cullen family.

As Carlisle runs out the hospital, only one thing is on his mind.

_I have to find Esme._

Deep underground, Esme Cullen begins to wake. Her pale eyes flutter open and she looks around in shock. Her head ignites in pain as memory after memory comes back to her, memories of her children, grandchild, and her precious Carlisle. She squirms in the dark space as she feels her vampire strength coming back to her.

Pulling her arms back as far as she can, Esme slams her hands against the coffin. There is no oxygen, and even if she doesn't need to breath, it is extremely uncomfortable.

No sooner than when her hands connected with the coffin's lid, however, Esme finds herself sitting on the gravel path in front of Charlie Swan's gravestone.

"Esme!" The call comes from miles away, but Esme Cullen hears it perfectly and smiles to herself as she recognises the voice.

"Carlisle!"

As he continuously throws a ball into the basket ball hoop in his garden, Emmett almost falls to the ground as the wind is knocked out of him. He grabs onto the wooden garden bench next to him, and is shocked as it splinters under his hand. As he examines his skin, Emmett finds that it is diamond hard and stone cold.

"Ah!" He cries out, grabbing onto his head as it ignites with smoldering flames of half forgotten memories. Memories of his brothers, sisters, niece, parents and wife. Memories of the Volturi as they took everything from him twice. The way they tortured his father, and then his sister. How pained Bella looked everyday, and how she seemed to be the only one out of all of them who expected and accepted Esme's death.

As he realises who he truly is, Emmett jumps over the back gate and takes off running towards the Cullen house.

He takes off running towards his home.

Shivers run up her spine as she looks away from the mirror for a moment. A shattering sound meets her ears and Rosalie looks up to see her mirror has cracked. But, more shocking than that, is her appearance. She is much more beautiful then before, with flowing gold hair, shining gold eyes and pale white, flawless skin.

As she looks she is shocked. What could have caused this? The questions run through her head as she stands and jumps out of her bedroom window. Something inside her is telling her to run, to sprint through the forest and never look back to this place. She barely even notices that this shouldn't be possible after being confined to a wheelchair for so many days.

Something at the back of her mind is begging her to remember something, anything, like a long forgotten memory trying to be remembered.

Rosalie tries to think back, but she just can't place what her mind is begging her to remember.

All she can remember is one name.

Emmett.

The memories come back easily as he walks down the street. Somehow he is not surprised, and doesn't even react as he finally knows why he seemed to recognise these strangers so completely after moving here from Texas.

Instead, Jasper just smirks to himself as he realises how stupid he was to worry about Alice turning him down, but then something else comes to him.

How pained Bella looked both times they met, how she laughed at the oddest things as if they reminded her of lost times, which he now realises they did. But the saddest memory is the one of their third meeting, when she told him he reminded her of an old friend who died. Jasper realises that the explanation was true for Bella, because the empathic vampire Jasper Whitlock-Hale was dead at the time. But in his place was the intuitive human Jasper Whitlock, a teenager who moved from Texas after getting into one fight too many.

He smiles to himself as he feels his scars morphing into the crescent shapes of vampire bites, completing the image of Jasper Whitlock-Hale, member of the Olympic Coven and brother of the Cullen family.

_Well done Bella,_ he thinks to his sister, and best friend. This experience has strengthened their relationship considerably, and Jasper knows he will not let the memory of her blood get in the way of that. _You broke the curse._

As Alice Brandon sits in the cinema waiting for her boyfriend, she barely even notices as she becomes Alice Cullen, and finds herself waiting for her husband and mate.

She sighs as she realises what happened and who must have broken the curse. Bella's expressions when she looked at all of them haunt Alice's mind, and she knows her sister's shield must have kept the memories with her.

Alice realises that her family must remember too, and smiles at the thought of really being with Jasper, and speaking to Rosalie as a sister again, and calling Esme and Carlisle her parents.

Alice's grin widens as Jasper walks in and embraces her. "She did it, Ali," Jasper murmurs, and Alice almost begins dry sobbing with the force of her relief. "She broke the curse."

Vanessa Wolfe looks down at her book for a minute and then looks up to find her parents gone. They were there a minute ago.

Or maybe they weren't; as Nessie tries to think of her parents all she can think of are her friends Edward and Bella from bioligy... And there she sits, Renesmee Carlie Cullen in her own mind at last, wanting deperately to run to her parents. So she does.

While running through the forest, a tall blond figure collides with Ness, and she squeals as she sees her aunt Rosalie. "Rose!" Renesmee cries, jumping up and hugging her aunt.

"R-Renesmee?" Rosalie stutters, breathing in air she doesn't need at an even faster pace as the memories come back.

"Of course it's me!" Ness sobs, heaving with relief. "I need to find my parents."

"Of course," Rosalie sighs. "I need to find Emmett."

Finally, Edward Masen sits at his piano playing Clair De Lune, when suddenly it morphs into a song he has never heard before. He stares down at his hands as they play the strange yet familiar melody. How is this possible?

_I wonder if Mr Varner will give us homework..._

_Crap I've lost the letter!_

_I wish Rob wouldn't leave_...

Edward gasps as the voices fill his head and in shock he shoves his hands forward. Somehow the movement causes the piano to lurch away from his hands, as if he has some incredible strength. But the movement also causes the piano lid to swing down on his hands, but while bracing for the pain Edward barely even notices as the wood stops on his taught fingers.

Carefully, he lifts the lid again and tries to ignore the voices inside his head. Once again he begins the strange song, when suddenly it comes to him.

Bella's Lullaby.

The name is still unfamiliar, yet heartwarming all the same. Warmth spreads through his chest as he thinks of Bella, and Renesmee and...

Renesmee?

Renesmee...

He tries to place a face to the name but all he can think of is his friend Vanessa, who he now notices has his exact hair colour, and his friend Bella's eyes...

Renesmee! His daughter, and Bella his wife. Pain comes with the memories as they rush through his mind but he welcomes the pain with the thoughts and realisation that the voices inside his head are the thoughts of others.

_You broke th__e curse Bella,_ Edward thinks as he runs toward the Cullen home, smiling as he feels his tattoo melt away and marveling at the speed. He knows that it was Bella who broke the curse, as her shield kept her memories with her. _You broke the curse, and now we're coming home._


	22. Chapter 22

**The End**

The Cullens gather at their old home. Hugging and cheering and sobbing with their family. Edward and Renesmee reunite quietly, while everyone else takes to kissing their mate furiously. And everyone hugs Esme.

After a few minutes Jacob Black walks into the house, smiling at the scene, until he notices something the others seem to have forgotten. "Hey, HEY!" He shouts over the noise, and everyone stops to look at him. Even Rosalie doesn't glare at him. "Have any of you noticed the once person who isn't here?"

Everyone looks around, finally noticing the one person they wanted to see most, and thank, is missing. Carlisle puts his hands in his pockets, only to pull them out with a disk in his hand.

"She gave me this..." He says slowly, and puts in the DVD player immediately. Bella's face fills the screen and everyone gasps at how broken she looks.

"Umm..." The Bella on the screen begins. "At this point it was the second time everyone went back in time. So... Here we go."

The Cullens watch as Bella filmed their lives through the curse, Edward glares at Emmett when he punches him on the film while some people (such as Jacob) laugh. Everyone smiles at Bella and Jasper's strong friendship, and everyone is shocked at Bella for challenging Aro, let alone _punching_ him, which Emmett found slightly amusing. Alice and Rosalie have to calm their husbands when they part with the rape comes up, and all the girls sigh at Edward's declaration of love for his wife when she's worried about him being taken away. Esme sobs when she sees everyones reactions to her death, and by the end everyone is glaring at Edward, who is disgusted at himself for even going near Jessica.

But there's more, and Bella's broken face fills the screen again. "I'm so sorry," She whispers. "That I'm not with you while you watch this. Go down to the cliff at La Push, please. And you might find me there. Edward, I forgive you, and I hope you can all forgive me for breaking the curse, because you were all happy, and human, and I know you never wanted to be vampires in the first place. I'm so sorry."

Then the screen goes black and before any of them know it, they are on their way to La Push. Edward and Alice lead the way to the cliff Bella jumped off so many years ago. At first there is no sign of Bella, until Edward spots her through the stormy water with his enhanced vampire vision.

"No!" Edward yells, diving straight down into the water. Her body is lying peacefully on the sea floor, with her chocolate hair floating around her pale face. He gently but quickly grabs her by the waist and hauls her up through the water, above him he sees the rest of his family jump into the water and Emmett and Jasper swim down to help him bring his love to the surface.

"No. No. Please no," Edward murmurs, taking Bella's face in his hands and running his thumbs up her cheekbones. Everyone surrounding him is on the verge of dry sobbing, as they realise that this is third time has been forced to think Bella is dead. This is the third time Edward has lost his love. First when Alice saw the vision that lead Edward to Volterra, and then when he believed he had been too late in saving her after Ness was born.

Except this time she might actually be dead.

Everyones eyes widen as they see Bella's features become smoother and sharper, and quite frankly more beautiful. Her hair grows longer and richer in colour as it billows in the icy sea water, and finally her skin grows hard and cold.

Everyones breathing stills as Bella breaths in sharply. Her topaz eyes flutter open and everyone lets out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Edward," Bella whispers to her love, and she touches her eyes lightly as she feels the tears in her eyes but they fail to fall. "I'm-I'm a vampire?!"

"Yes love," Edward smiles. "You broke the curse."

Bella's breathing picks up. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for Bells?" Emmett ask, although he thinks he already knows the answer.

"None of you wanted to be vampires," Be whispers sadly. "I'm so sorry. It was selfish of me to break the curse when you were all happy, and when you could have had kids and grown old together." She looks to Rosalie as she says this, but Rose simply smiles at her, telling her it's okay.

"Bella, what you did was incredibly brave," Carlisle smiles at his daughter. "You had no idea if you would even come back to life or not."

"I know," Bella murmurs, not meeting any of their eyes. "But I still killed my dad." Then the sobs start slightly, but they stop when Bella feels a hand tugging at hers.

"Mom," Renesmee whispers. "You had to do what was best for everyone. You got Grandma back, and you and dad are you and dad again, and everyone knows who they are because of _you_. Grandpa would be proud of you."

Everyone smiles at Ness, and then at Bella."Yeah, Bells!" Emmett booms. "You saved us all."

Rosalie takes Bella's hand in hers and smiles at the sister who is much stronger than anyone gives her credit for. It is hard to believe this girl is the weak human who almost got attacked by her brother because of a paper cut. "Bella, I'm not angry at you. The only reason I wanted to be human was to have a child, but now I know that was impossible I'm happier than I could ever be. I now have an eternity to spend with my husband and my family," Rosalie reassures her sister, and fresh tears that will never fall pool in Bella's eyes.

"Thank you Bella, so much," Jasper continues. "I hope you and I can still be..."

Bella grins. "You're still my best friend Jazz." Alice clears her throat. "As well as Alice, it seems."

Everyone laughs, and Edward, Ness and Jacob pull Bella close to them, while the others celebrate the reunion of their family. Even Rosalie and Jacob's hatred for each other is forgotten. For now, at least.

And that is the end of that.


	23. Thank You!

**Author's Final Note**

I would like to thank everyone for your continued support on this story! I loved every review, every favourite and every follow! Thank you so much!

But I have some news.

Some of you are going to hate me for this...

Some of you may love me.

But there is a sequel.

It's called You're Gone, and there is a lot less... Angst. A lot less pain, but a Hell of a lot more confusion.

And it's not even in Bella's POV! I am, honestly, sick of her being 'angsty, broken Bella' right now.

It's in Carlisle's POV! Which I think will be really fun...

And different for me, because Carlisle isn't so violent.

Although it would be funny to see him punch Aro... Which I really want to put in the story now. :)

Okay, so tell me your thoughts, and whether you want it or not there is a sequel.

Bye!

littlehouse4evr :D


End file.
